First Impressions, Second Chances
by TwiHardPotterHead
Summary: Edward, Bella, Jasper & Alice all go out for a night on the town but will Bella be able to convince Edward she's not the girl she seems to be? *M for language, lemony reference with promises of lemons in the future* OOC/AH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Twilight, because if I did, I would be humping the life (lol) out of Edward Cullen instead of writing about it.**

**A/N: This is my first fan fic, I was inspired at 2am and started typing. I would love feedback, positive or negative. I just like opinions. R&R. As of now I have 10 chapters completed but 3 posted - if I don't get the vibe that anyone wants to read this I really won't bother with posting them. Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

**BPOV (as of now, it's all BPOV but I may be coerced into giving Edward's/Alice's/Jasper's POV):**

Walking through my empty apartment, I sighed and flopped down on one of the couches. It was nice to finally have some peace and quiet, some Bella time. I grabbed a book from between the couch cushions, Wuthering Heights, and starting in no particular place, began to read.

As I was losing myself in Heathcliff and Catherine's seemingly doomed love affair, I failed to notice the front door opening and hear my roommate bounding in.

"BELLA! OH MY GOD! You won't believe the sales they're having at the outlet malls. I know I promised myself I wouldn't buy anything but these are Gucci leather boots and absolutely to die f- hey Bella. Earth to Bella!"

I was suddenly made very aware of my surroundings, and I was not in the moors with the lovers where I longed to be, I was back in reality. Reality being the 2 bedroom apartment in Seattle that I shared with my best friend of 4 years Alice, who was currently waving her hands wildly to get my attention.

"What, sorry Al. I totally spaced." I admitted, a little sad that my Bella time was cut short.

"Oh just the most amazing boots to ever grace my feet," she said grinning from ear to ear. "Well that is until tomorrow!"

She bounded up the stair with 3 graceful leaps and deposited her bags in her room.

"Hey B?" she called from her room.

"Yeah?" I replied, getting up from the couch and searching the fridge for anything resembling dinner.

"You want to go out tonight? I was thinking we could hit up this new club 'La Push' that just opened. Jasper was telling me about how it's supposed to be the new hot spot."

I paused, trying to remember when the last time I got dressed up and let loose. Huh, it had been that long. Well, what could the harm be? Plus, I could tell by the tone of Alice's voice this was just a formality and she had been expecting me to say "yes" all along.

I opened my mouth to tell her I was on board when she came hurriedly down the stairs and beat me to it.

"Great! I knew you'd want to get out of this apartment for a while. And now that finals are done we can let loose a little. Now – you go get in the shower. Jasper will be here in an hour I need to make you over before we go out." She grinned from ear to ear, looking more like a mischievous pixie than usual.

Alice was obviously ready; she had changed in her room and everything about her said "it's go time". She was wearing a backless black dress that was barely long enough to be called a dress, with a deep plunging neckline accentuated with layers of necklaces that lay perfectly over her cleavage. On her feet were the previously mentioned black leather boots that fit snugly over her calves, the thin heel adding 3 inches on her 5 ft frame. As usual, her hair was perfectly styled and make-up immaculately done. She grinned and pushed me towards the bathroom.

"Alright, alright. I'm going. Ten minutes, tops." I laughed. Sometimes I wondered how I could even stand next to her without being overshadowed by her immense beauty. Staring at my reflection in the mirror, I looked at the plain jane that stared back: simple nose, brown, unmanageable hair and skin that could never hold a tan. My redeeming quality, which everyone seemed to comment on, was the depth of my dark chocolate brown eyes. I tugged at the corners of my eyes and made a face at myself.

_I'm not so bad… I'm no Alice but still … _

I turned the water and on stepped out of my faded gray sweats and threw my SU sweater on the floor next to it. I stepped in the shower without testing the water first.

I swore under my breath. Damn it was cold. I sucked it up and stayed in the shower, letting the freezing cold water hit my skin. I shivered slightly and then it started to warm up.

I grabbed my favorite strawberry scented shampoo and lathered up. I started thinking about how perfect people always seem to find each other. I thought of Alice and Jasper mainly, and the last 4 years that I had known them. Ever since I'd known them they'd been together. I guess when it's good – it's good.

I rinsed and conditioned. Taking just an extra minute to let the now hot water cascade over my body, getting lost in the steam and letting out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

I stepped out, letting myself take in the steam for one more minute before I knew the inevitable was about to happen.

"Bella the water's stopped and I want in!"

_Right on cue._

I shook my head and let Alice in. I had left a stool in the bathroom for such occasions where she attacked me with style and I stood there and took it.

Tightening my robe, I sat down on the stool, facing away from the mirror. I never really looked in the mirror when she did her makeovers. I think she got a kick out of my reaction when I saw the finished product in the mirror.

She grabbed the blow-dryer and started on my hair. It was nice not to have to force conversation and sometimes, I have to admit, I did like being pampered like this. She quickly switched to the flat iron and smoothed out my hair. Then she grabbed the curling iron and went to town, pulling my hair half-back and curling underneath, then curling the top layer.

I closed my eyes and waited for the make-up to start. I opened up one eye and looked at her.

"Alice?"

"Oh hm. I think you should get dressed before I do your make-up. I want to make sure you look smokin'!"

I made a move to get upstairs and was stopped before I started.

"You didn't think I'd let you pick out your own outfit now did you?" A huge grin crept across her face. This was usually a bad sign for me.

"Now get changed and meet me in the kitchen. Jasper will be here in 20 minutes and I want you perfect for when they – I mean he comes." Her face reddened a bit with the slip-up and then she shot out of the bathroom before I could open my mouth to ask her what she meant by "they".

I turned and looked on the back of the door to see what she had picked for me. And staring back at me was my worst nightmare.

"ALICE!" I stormed out of the bathroom in just my bra and robe, holding the pathetic excuses for clothes that she had set out for me.

Alice stared back, wide-eyed and with an innocent smile on her face.

"What?"

"Oh you know what. These are not clothes. These are scraps that should be sewn together to make clothes." I looked back down at the barely there blue and black plaid skirt and white tank top with strategically placed rips and tears.

I shook my head and she just laughed.

"Alice, did you really think I would just get dressed, not noticing that I'm missing some vital pieces of clothing, and waltz out here perfectly fine. How long have you known me?!"

"Oh Bella come on. I mean you never dress sexy; you're always in sweats – no offense. I think that tonight is something worth dressing a little more … provocative for." She said triumphantly and with a smile that she knew I could never say no to.

I sighed. She won. She always won. But I was putting my own spin on this.

"Okay, I'll wear it – BUT I'm putting another shirt over this excuse for a tank top."

Alice giggled with excitement.

"Bella you have exactly 3 minutes to change into those clothes so I can do your make-up before we have to leave."

I walked back into the bathroom and shook my head.

_That girl could probably get a nun to wear this outfit with her charm._

A mental image popped into my head and I almost doubled over in laughter. Focusing on the task at hand, I grabbed my favorite lotion from Victoria's Secret – Love Spell, and applied it to my legs, arm and anywhere else that may be exposed tonight. I grabbed the skirt and shimmied into it. It hugged the curves of my hips just right and came down 2 inches below where my thigh met my butt.

I did a little spin and checked it in the mirror.

_Well, any underwear is almost futile, either way my ass is going to be hanging out but I don't want to feel like a complete skank and go commando._

I threw on the tank top, barely getting it to cover my chest, and looked in the mirror. I was surprised by how much I like how I looked. The skirt made my legs look long and lean and the tank top was doing wonders for my boobs. I walked out to catcalls from Alice and Jasper, who had arrived 10 minutes early much to Alice's chagrin. He was dressed in dark blue jeans, fitted nicely in the ass, a tight fitting black button up shirt, obviously mean to display his well toned chest, and a smile a mile wide.

Once Alice had looked me up and down, obviously satisfied that I didn't make any adjustments to the outfit she planned, and before I could even say hi to Jasper, she was barking orders at me.

"Bella – go get your heels. The sling back peep toes, and then I'll finish your make-up and we can head out." She smiled at me then glanced at Jasper.

"Well we have to wait for Ed- oof" Jasper was in the middle of speaking when out of nowhere Alice hit him in the stomach. She looked and him and winked, then said, "Hurry Bella, I want to get going!"

Quickly I ran upstairs, fully conscious of my backside and trying to prevent it from showing more than it needed to. I rummaged around in my room and found the shoes she was talking about. Then I spied a black lace thong hanging out of my dresser drawer. I picked it up and thought "what the hell". I slipped off my bikini briefs and put on the thong. I felt sexier already.

I started walking down the stairs and a mysterious voice drifted up through Alice and Jasper's. One that I was not familiar with but that had already had an effect on me as I felt my knees weaken slightly. Alice, hearing my heels clicking on the wooden stairs, rushed up to meet me half-way and pushed me into her room.

"You can't go down yet, you're not finished." She swiftly applied all the necessary layers, the mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow and topped it all off with a lip plumping gloss that turned my small mouth into something worth kissing.

"All done" she announced. I didn't even check the mirror, I was too anxious to see who that mysterious voice belonged to.

I grinned and gave her a quick peck on the cheek and headed downstairs. Alice dashed by me and caught me before I could reach the bottom landing.

"Okay B, don't freak or anything. But Jasper invited his cousin Edward to go along with us. He's new in town, just moved in from Tacoma and doesn't know anyone. Don't be mad" she stuck her bottom lip out a bit and that did it. I could never be mad even though the air now reeked of "set-up".

"I will play nice. And don't worry, I'm not mad." I grinned and let her lead me down the stairs.

"Oh boys, you ready for some fun?" Alice called coyly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All the normal disclaimers apply.**

Jasper's ears perked up and a huge grin came across his face. He looked over at Edward, whose back was facing us as he was on the phone, as we walked down the stairs. We joined them in the kitchen for a few pre-going out cocktails.

_Be nice, he's Jasper's cousin. Just play nice._

I put on my cutest smile and prepared myself to meet this mystery man whose voice was already sending shivers down my spine. I assessed him while his back was still to us. He was taller than me, by a good 6 inches even with these heels on. Bronze hair, that stuck out wildly in every direction – not usually what I went for but it seemed to fit the rest of him. Nice broad shoulders and cute butt. He was wearing dark fitted jeans, and from what I could tell just a short sleeved white button up. His voice was too hushed for me to hear his conversations but the melodic tone of it was doing things to my body against my better judgment. And I hadn't even seen his face!

"Yes… yes of course. Yes I'll be fine! Good night Rosalie." Edward hung up the phone and rolled his eyes. "Sisters…" He muttered to himself and shook his head. He started to turn to face us and I braced myself.

Nothing, I mean nothing could have prepared me for the visual orgasm my eyes were about to have.

"Bella, this is Edward. Edward this …" Jasper was making the introductions but once my eyes connected with his I could focus on nothing more than him.

Those eyes, those piercing green eyes, they were unlike anything I had ever seen before in my life. There was such intensity and passion behind them that I could not tear my eyes away. As soon as our eyes connected it was as if a hole in me had been filled that I hadn't known was empty. I felt like he wasn't just looking at me, he was looking into my soul. It took me at least 30 seconds to realize that his hand was out and waiting for reciprocation after Jasper finished the introductions.

"Oh… I… uh… Bella." I managed to stammer. I realized that I must have looked like a love struck teenager finally meeting her celebrity crush. Instantaneously my face turned a shade of red I thought was impossible to achieve and I dropped my head sheepishly. I shook my head and tried to get rid of the red in my cheeks. Curse my genes for making me blush at the slightest moment.

Jasper cleared his throat and shot a "whoa dude" look at Edward. Edward replied by raising his eyebrows and giving a "what" look. Jasper let out a small chuckle and returned his attention to Alice.

Realizing that I had rudely ignored his hand shake, introduction and barely acknowledged that he was there, I went into panic mode.

"Oh, oh! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. God I'm such an idiot." I hurriedly said, trying to make up for the fact that I had apparently been stuck on stupid the minute I laid eyes on this … breathtakingly gorgeous man. No, gorgeous wasn't even the right word to describe the absolute perfect that was this godly creature standing in front of me.

He just smiled and a quiet laugh escaped his from his incredible mouth.

"Don't worry, it happens all the time … Bella, was it?" He asked trying to make eye contact as I failed miserably to avoid those enchanting eyes, all the while his velvet voice sending chills down my spine. He reached his hand out tentatively, probably wondering if I was going to leave him hanging again.

"Yes, it's Bella. And I'm sorry. I must be so stressed out from finals and work that I just completely forgot how to interact with people." I relaxed a little and managed a smile that didn't resemble me being in pain.

I reached out my hand and took his gingerly, take care to notice how smooth his skin felt against mine. How just that slight touch made my knees so weak I almost collapsed, thank god for the kitchen counter that my other hand was firmly grasping. I released his hand but the sensation of his skin against mine was still there. Causing a tingling sensation that I hoped would last all night.

_Man… all that from just a hand shake… I wonder what else he could do to me…_

The thought crossed my mind and I immediately blushed.

"Well that's what tonight all about, I guess. Jasper mentioned something about you two just finishing up your junior year at Seattle University."

"Yeah, one more to go, well until grad school, that is." I said with a goofy smile and gave him a thumb up. Mortified that I just gave a "thumbs up" to Edward, I looked at Alice and subtly motioned with my head towards the bathroom door, trying to escape before my entire face was perma-red from blushing.

"We're just going to do some final touch-ups and then we'll be on our way boys." Alice said while practically dragging me to the bathroom, obviously picking up on my need to talk.

Once safely locked inside her eyes focused straight on me and the fact that "Edward is the sexiest man I have ever seen" was written all over my face, she waited for me to say something.

"I… he… oh… Alice why didn't you warn me!" I screamed quietly, trying not to make the obvious point to Jasper and Edward that we were in there talking about them. No need to stroke those egos, especially since they both knew they were drop dead hot.

"Well, I figured you knew how good looking Jasper was and realize that looks run in the family. Plus, he's just your type. Broody but handsome. Charming and witty, and he does look good in that t-shirt huh? You couldn't take your eyes off of him. I'm so right, you totally want him."

She was actually happy that I had turned ten shades of red in there. She turned and pretended to fuss with her hair that obviously needed no touching up. I turned and did the same. Only then did I realize what I had been made over into.

My hair was swept halfway up on either sides and connected at the back with a black jeweled clasp; the rest of was down, curled and covering my shoulders. A renegade curl was hanging down where my usual side-swept bangs were. My make-up was almost non-existent which is unusual for Alice who loved to go over the top: a simple smoky eye with a deep blue eye shadow, obviously chosen to match my skirt, some foundation and my lip gloss.

_Whoa… I'm pretty sexy right now… unlike 5 minutes ago when you couldn't even form a sentence to save your life and you basically ruined any chance with that stud of a man out there._

I furrowed my brow and turned to Alice.

"A little more warning would have been nice, but … he's gorgeous!" I finally said.

She squealed with delight and clapped her hands.

"Yay! Oh great, I knew this would work out. Now let's go party!"

I moved to the door and turned the handle, looking back at Alice I just smiled at my best friend. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going when – SMACK!

What had I just run into? I know I'm clumsy but all I did was open a door. And then I felt it. Two strong hands on either of my arms holding them tight to my body. My feet were barely on the ground and looked up into the eyes of the man holding me.

"Bella, I'm sorry I just came to check up on you too, Jasper's getting anxious. I didn't mean to run into you" Edward apologized with a crooked smile on his face that made my heart melt.

"And then you started to fall so I had to catch you" obviously trying to explain the reason that we were positioned like that, and that he, a complete stranger I barely knew, still had his hands on my arms even though I was up and on my feet.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm a first rate klutz. I trip on flat surfaces." I laughed a little and gave him a coy smile. God, his hands felt good on me. Not just good, they felt … right.

I straightened up and he released my arms. I smoothed out my skirt, adjusted my shirt and declared "I'm ready, let's do this!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes I know, I don't own Twilight or any characters ... *grumble***

We decided to take a cab over because it wasn't fair to make anyone play DD when we all wanted to drink and have fun. Ten minutes later we were getting our wristbands on and heading into "La Push".

The setting was the same as it was in every club you go into. Front bar, small stage for performers, karaoke night and the hottest drunk girls to dance on, dance floor outlined with a few tables and booths and then a small room off to the side that was obviously meant for VIPs. So I was incredibly surprised when Jasper started leading us that way.

"Guys, I want you to meet James McCoven. He's the owner of 'La Push' and a few other clubs around here. He's also the son of a friend of my dad's." Jasper said proudly.

We all gave a "hello" and looked at James. He was our age, maybe a year or two older, but no more than that. He had ice blue eyes, long blonde hair pulled back into a low ponytail and he was built – very muscular and toned, he worked out and it showed, especially in that tank top he wore.

"Well Jasper, it's great to see you and your" his eyes went straight to me and my lack of skirt, his lips curled into a Cheshire cat like grin and continued "friends. Welcome to my club."

"Dad told me about the opening and so we all decided to check it out."

"Here, all drinks are on me tonight." He handed Jasper a black business card with a red eye on it, and embossed with "James McCoven, VIP".

"Oh WOW! Thanks! We'll make sure to stop by and talk for a minute when we're all settled in."

"Yes, please do. You're welcome back anytime." His eyes lingered on me and there was a tone in his voice that gave me the creeps. He licked his lips and raised his eyebrow at me in a subtly seductive way before looking back at Jasper. "Tell your father I said Hello."

"Will do, thanks again!"

Jasper left, followed by the three of us. I shuddered as I felt James' eyes following every step I took and I moved out of his line of sight.

"Ugh, creeper!" I shook my body trying to get rid of the feeling that he was slowly undressing me with his eyes, and that hint of lust that hid behind the friendly façade he was giving Jasper. I would rather pay for everyone's drinks tonight than have to be face to face with that guy again.

"Oh Bella, you're overreacting. He's a great guy actually. His dad …" Jasper continued on with his adoration of James with Alice listening intently.

Edward on the other hand had a dark look in his eyes. It was almost frightening, had it not also been incredibly sexy to see all that darkness in those eyes. That borderline madness and passion behind the emerald gems that earlier were so light and playful, it made my heart race and I bit my bottom lip just thinking about what all that passion could do.

"Edward, are you alright?" I gently asked him, placing my hand on his arm.

"Yeah, that guy… how disrespectful. I mean, he doesn't even know… You know what just forget about it. I'm thirsty, let's get drinking, and these beautiful women didn't get dressed up just to stand here and talk." Edward made a motion to the bar and he and Jasper left to get us drinks.

_Beautiful? Did he really just reference me in that sentence, no way… plus he was just being polite probably. Still the way that he was reacting to how James was looking at me was kind of cute._

They returned promptly with 4 Long Island Ice Teas.

_Oh god, I'm going to be plastered tonight._

We all said a quick toast and made our way to one of the booths on the outside of the dance floor near the stage. The music was blaring and conversation was hard to make, Alice and Jasper were whispering in each other's ear and Edward was texting someone on his phone.

_Great, left out again. Well, at least you can get drunk._

And with that last thought, I downed the rest of my drink and rose to get another. Edward sensing my movement got up with me. We walked to the bar and waited for the bartender.

"So…"

_Aw crap, small talk. I didn't know if I could form sentence around Edward, let alone start small talk._

"You want to do some shots?"

_I can't believe I just asked him that. I was probably the last person that should be doing shots. I can't even chug a beer - let alone do shots._

Just then the bartender walked up and looked at Edward and awaited his drink order. A sly smile crept over Edward's face and he mumbled something to the bartender. A few seconds later 4 shots of Jose Cuervo stared at me from the bar.

"Well you wanted to do _shots_. So I figured that I'd just get tequila. It's an old favorite." He smiled that crooked smile and I just nodded. "Do you need salt and lemon?"

I nodded and he turned around and presented them to me.

"Alright, shot number one. To… well, to looking sexy and raising hell." Edward looked over at me and gave a slight wink, then lifted his glass to those inviting lips and threw his head back, taking the tequila with him.

_Oh my god… that was the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life._

Not wanting to look like an amateur, I quickly licked the salt off my hand, took my shot and bit into the lemon wedge in my hand. Wincing slightly, I looked at Edward who was staring at me intently. I wiped my hand off with a napkin and discarded the lemon wedge in the shot glass.

"Well that was fun, but we have another set waiting. You ready?" He asked taunting me.

"Oh you better believe I'm ready." Wanting to show him up, I grabbed the next shot and threw it back without bothering with the lemon and salt.

"Whoa, I'm impressed" he said. He reached for the last shot and started to bring it to his lips.

"Wait! I have an idea. If you think you're man enough." I smirked at him, looking confident and composed on the exterior while my insides were about as steady as jell-o. I bit my lip and stared straight into his eyes – enticing him into my little plan.

"Oh baby, I'm more man that you can handle." He said in low, husky voice that caused a rush of wetness to my thong. He lowered his eyes slowly and brought his mouth close to my ear. "Now, Bella, the only question is can you handle it?" He drew back raising one eyebrow and staring directly at me.

_His voice does things to me that my stupid $100 vibrator can't do! Quick, think of something sexy to say._

"Edward" I said seductively, "you're going to wish you never asked that question." I smiled and bit my bottom lip, hoping to draw some attention to my mouth which was in dire need of attention, especially from him.

"Alright Bella, let's see what you got."

**A/N: The next part of this deserved it's own chapter or else I would have lumped it in with this one. Read & Reviews, please please please :) ... with a sparkly vampire on top?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's another chapter, it's shorter but trust me it's worth it. :)**

I took a deep breath and leaned back against the bar. Trying my best to look sexy, I asked the bartender for a piece of ice. Edward made a curious face and waited patiently. I took the ice and made a trail from the bottom of my earlobe, along my jaw line. I placed the ice in my mouth and smiled. I swallowed the remaining piece of ice and took the salt shaker, tilting my head and carefully poured salt over the trail I just made.

It was as if a light bulb went off and Edward got the hint about what I was planning on doing. He face went from confused to disbelief and then to the sexiest smile I had ever seen. I took this second and really studied his face.

Being careful to stay away from his eyes, I saw that the rest of his chiseled features turned me on just as much as those eyes. His lips were the perfect shade of red, and were parted just slightly. I could see him barely biting his bottom lip in anticipation. I looked at his mouth, then moved up to his perfect cheekbones and finally looked at those eyes. Only now they were filled with lust and need.

I almost forgot what I was doing for a minute and got a hold of myself.

_Calm down Bella. People are going to notice if you jump on this man right here and now. Even though the idea of that wasn't half bad…_

I bit my bottom lip and grabbed the shot of tequila out of Edward's hand, barely brushing against his skin.

_God he felt good against my skin._

I looked at him and pulled the bottom of my shirt down, bringing the neckline even farther down and all but exposing my chest. I nestled the shot of tequila in my cleavage, making sure it was secure before leaning over to grab the lemon off the bar. I grabbed the lemon and bit on the rind, letting it hang out of my mouth.

_Okay here goes nothing Bella…_

I looked him straight in the eyes and gave him a "come and get it" look. He wasted no time closing the gap between us. I leaned my head back, exposing my neck for him to taste. His breath was hot and sticky against my neck; he seemed to linger here – almost hesitating before lightly flicking his tongue against my earlobe. A slight moan escaped my lips and this only seemed to encourage his slow and torturous touch.

He went from the bottom of my ear lobe and down my jaw line, following the salt trail that I left him not even 30 seconds ago. I could feel his tongue on my neck slowly licking up the rest of the salt on my neck, making sure that it was completely off.

At that moment I realized that his hand was slowly moving from my hip, where I hadn't even noticed he placed it to begin with, to the small of my back. Instinctively I leaned into him and waited for his next step.

He kissed down my neck to my collarbone, lingering after each kiss. My skin was on fire with his touch. I couldn't stand it, it was torture to feel him kissing me like that but it was the greatest pleasure I had experience in a long time.

He leaned in and wrapped his lips around the shot glass, lifted it slowly and drank the shot down. Hurriedly, he put the glass on the bar and leaned in for the lemon.

_Alright, this is it. Brace yourself._

I reached up and took the lemon out of my mouth and playfully shoved through his slightly parted lips. I gave him my sexiest smile, and put my hand on his chest. I turned, letting my hand trail over those perfectly toned pecs and over his god-like abs. Stopping at his belt, I looked back and winked at him. I dropped my hand and walked away, swaying my hips back and forth to make sure that he was watching me walk away.

_That's it Bella! Leave him wanting more. I can't believe you did it! _

The look of shock and surprise was priceless and I almost tripped while walking away from him. But it was worth it. I walked back to the table and I told Alice and Jasper that I was going to the ladies room, unaware that they were watching the spectacle the whole time. Alice just smiled and laughed, then pulled Jasper on the dance floor and started dancing with him. Jasper gave me look that said "wow, you've got balls" and then turned his full attention to Alice.

**Told ya it was worth it, this totally deserved it's own chapter. I'm going to post a few more chapters, but I'm slightly stuck with where I'm at so hopefully I can break through that funk. But since it's Christmas - I get to use the excuse not to post/write. **

**It's not really a cliffe, but somewhat of one; hopefully enough of one to make you guys ask for more!**

**R&R - thank you to everyone that favorited/suscribed/reviewed already. I'd like to see a few more with just some suggestions, comments or even "OMFE I LOVE EDWARD", it's like a daily dose of happy pills - all those things in my inbox. ^_^!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope everyone had a good Christmas - and as I treat, I'm going to give 2 chapters today :) **

**Again: I don't own anything - Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**Oh and PS: This is a lemony chapter, not full on lemon just a lot of lemon insinuations - B/A  
**

I ran to the ladies room and let out a huge sigh of relief. Stumbling to the sink I looked up at my face. My make-up was still intact and my hair was holding up. I looked at my neck and saw that there was only slight trace evidence that the most gorgeous man in existence had just been kissing there. I giggled to myself, the tequila finally kicking in, and washed my hands and left.

Back in the club I quickly spotted Alice and Jasper with Edward at the bar, they motioned and I walked as steadily as I could to them. Gee, that tequila really kicked in. Only stumbling once, I smiled and grabbed my drink and acted as if that body shot never happened.

The song changed and Alice and I looked at each other with glee.

"OH MY GOD YES!" We said in unison. She grabbed my hand and we raced onto the dance floor. Shoving our way through we made our way to the empty stage that was just begging for us to dance on. She jumped up and then helped me up, I was unaware and really at that point, too drunk to care.

We got settled on the dance floor and I scanned the crowd looking for those eyes, I wanted him to watch me dance. It would be like I was dancing just for him. I looked around and finally spotted them, a few feet from the stage, standing next to Jasper and his eyes glued on me.

_You've got him where you want him, now show him what he wants. Go on, you're easily the sexiest girl here, with the exception of Alice._

With my boost of confidence thanks to Jose himself, I grabbed Alice and pulled her close to me.

"Go with it, we're going to make them beg for us" I whispered in her ear. She giggled and nodded her head. Then I felt her turn to face me, we locked eyes and smiled.

Alice turned her whole body towards me now and straddled my thigh. I could feel her hands moving up my sides and entwining in my hair. I relaxed my stance and put my hands on her ass. Slowly, to the beat, she ground her pelvis onto my thigh, leaning back and opening her mouth into a slight "o", she closed her eyes and was lost in the moment.

I locked eyes with Edward again and this time I focused only on him. Using Alice as my prop, I grabbed her necklace and slowly pulled her up towards me until her face was only inches from mine. Her hands were running through my hair and over my body, stopping at the exposed skin between the bottom of my shirt and the top of my skirt. She hooked her finger in the front belt loop and pulled my skirt down slightly, exposing the fact that I was wearing the most scandalous underwear in my arsenal.

Edward's eyes never left mine, it was as if we were the only people in that club, and right then I wished we were. I took Alice and stood her upright, changing up our roles a little. I moved my hand from her ass, but not before giving a more than playful slap. My hand lingered and then slowly I traced a finger up her spine and grabbed the back of her head through a handful of hair. She cried out slightly, but no one could hear her and suddenly that cry turned into a low moan.

I moved my hand to her chest, running my hands up and down her sides before turning my back to her. I started really getting into it, I was getting so turned on by Edward's eyes looking at me, lusting after me… wanting me. And then feeling Alice's silky touch every now and then just heightened the pleasure.

Grinding my ass against her I started going lower and lower, to the point that I was almost sitting on the ground. Forgetting what I was wearing and concentrating only on Edward, I went even lower, opening my legs slightly and letting him get a peek at what was hidden underneath. I moved my hands over my chest, down my stomach and let them rest on my thighs. I was completely enveloped in the moment as I moved my hand to my inner thigh and then up and under my skirt.

_God, I was so wet. Was it Edward, or Alice, the alcohol? Or some wonderful combination of all 3? _

At that point, I could have cared less. All I knew was that this man, this embodiment of human perfection, was staring at me, watching me touching myself for him. And he knew it. I let my hand linger there just a minute longer before turning around to face Alice, and slowly starting making my way back up to her. Reaching my hands up to her hips, I started grinding against her leg, moving my way back up to standing.

As I finished straightening myself up, the song started to fade. Alice and I made eye contact for the first time in 4 minutes, I may have blushed but I wasn't too sure. All I knew was that for the first time in a long time, I was finally relaxing and letting loose.

We moved to get off the stage when the DJ announced:

"Alright all, alright. It's time for a little bump and grind. Show us your best moves and you could win an all inclusive getaway to Hawaii for 4, courtesy of McCoven Industries. So, get on the dance floor and let's see you move."

I looked at Alice knew exactly what she was thinking. She grabbed my ass and we started up again, without missing a beat. Losing ourselves in the moment again, I leaned forward and put my head on Alice's shoulder while straddling her thigh.

_She could probably feel how wet I was, I wonder if that turned her on too…_

Before I could even contemplate what was going on, I felt a pair of hands firmly planted on my hips. Slightly confused, I looked at Alice who had her hands currently around my neck, I attempted to look behind me but Alice pulled my head straight and locked eyes with me. Whoever it was behind me, well I could tell it was a man. He, whoever he was, was incredibly turned on. I backed slowly into him, lightly grinding my ass against his erection; I heard a low moan in my ear.

_Oh god yes, this is what I want. I need this…_

His mouth lingered near my ear and started nibbling on my ear lobe, gently at first then harder, enough to force me to emit a low whimper of pleasure. I reached back and pulled his head closer to me, feeling his hot breath on my neck, his hands roaming all over my body, and most of all not knowing his identity – it was all too much. I let myself succumb to the feelings that I couldn't deny. I was turned on, possibly more than I had ever been in my life, and I needed release.

I moved Alice's hands from my neck and turned to face the man I had just been dancing with. I didn't speak, I didn't even allow myself to look at his face, I focused solely on his chest. Moving my hands underneath his shirt and running my nails over his beautiful abs. I moved down a little, pulled his shirt up and ran my tongue down the crease in his six pack.

_God his sweat tastes amazing. His sweat, his hands, oh god… yes. Is this song over already, who cares? I'm not stopping._

I rested my hands on the inside of his thighs, slowly squeezing them, moving higher and higher towards the obvious bulge in his pants. I ran my hands gently over his package, feeling the strain in his jeans, noticing the hiss of air that escaped his lips the moment I touched him there. I smiled to myself and moved my hands back up to his stomach, his chest then back to his hips.

_Well let's meet this lucky man at last._

I looked up and immediately regretted it.

**A/N: Like it? My first semi-lemon lol. Okay, well Read, Review - please, it feeds my ego ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Normal disclaimers apply :) Enjoy!**

"J…Ja…James…Oh my…" I realized that it had not been Edward that I had been dancing with on the stage. Sobering up quickly, I was suddenly was too aware of my surroundings. I tried to move past him when he grabbed my arm.

"Hey… ow!" I yelped.

"Where you heading to sweetness? Didn't you enjoy that back there? It sure felt like that a minute ago." His voice was raspy and gave me chills down my spine, and not the kind that I wanted. And he was smiling. Smugly. He was basking in the fact that he was right. A minute ago I was ready to jump his bones, well anyone's bones for that matter but his were the closest.

"I've got to find my friends," I said, searching frantically for a familiar face in the crowd. He must have known who I was looking for because he just chuckled.

"They're all in the VIP lounge. You've been up here by yourself at least an extra song." He smiled and turned to jump off the stage.

Just me? No Alice, but worse, no Edward watching. A bright red flush took over my face as I realized that he and I were the only ones that were up there and basically having sex on stage. Flustered I stepped forward and caught my heel on something. I felt the familiar feeling of flying through space.

James turned around just in time to see me start to tilt forward with no intentions of stopping and in one swift movement turned around and caught me just in time to prevent my face from connecting with the ground, or worse, falling completely off the stage like a fool.

_Perfect Bella. This is _the_ best time for your feet to fail. Now he's going to make some corny remark._

"Well I knew you had a thing for me by the way you were dancing, but it's a little too soon to be falling for me, especially when I don't even know your name." He chuckled and stood me upright, his eyes not leaving my body for a second.

"Thanks" I mumbled. "Can you help me down? I think I need another shot."

James hopped off stage and like a gentleman, offered me his hand. I bent over and he grabbed my waist and gently pulled me off stage. Huh, okay not such a creeper after all.

"Why thank you." I said, straightening out my skirt and trying to figure out just what had happened to my shirt, I didn't think it had this many rips, and was it … sideways? Oh well.

"… waiting for us over there. But you said something about shots? I like the sound of that." James smiled a surprisingly sweet smile and held his arm out so I wouldn't fall again. I didn't take it, but took note of the gesture.

We walked to the bar in silence, he ordered up 2 tequila shots and 2 Long Islands. We said a quick "cheers" and took the shots, grabbed our drinks and headed for the others. The entire time him acting the perfect gentleman.

_Maybe I misjudged him. He seems to be nice enough._

We reached the table and I saw Alice smirking. My face turned a hideous shade of red as I remembered very vividly what had just taken place on that stage no less than 15 minutes ago.

_Oh well, live and learn. At least you had fun._

I looked over at Edward who was in the middle of telling a story, I slipped into the seat next to him, James next to me.

"Bella, you made it back safely. I thought we were going to have to pry you off that stage." Edward said with a bit of apprehension, almost as if he wished that I never left that stage.

"Oh yeah, well tequila does that to me." I said with a slightly raspy voice, trying to allude to the body shot we had taken before my antics on stage. I could still feel his lips lingering on my neck, and my body responding to that sensation.

_Careful Bella…_

I cleared my throat and declared: "Alright, we need more alcohol ASAP!"

James whipped out his phone, sent a text message to someone and within 10 seconds a tray appeared with a bottle of Cuervo, a salt shaker, a dish of lemon wedges and 5 shot glasses. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

_Great, I just told them that tequila turns me into an exhibitionist and a slut and then they order a bottle of it._

The boys just sat there with smiles on their faces, Alice was grinning too.

_Traitor!_

But I didn't want to look like I was scared or an amateur drinker so I made the first move and poured a round. Grabbing the salt and lemon I prepared myself, as if taking my cue, Edward distributed the shots to the table.

"To James and his kindness and his alcohol!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Cheers" we all replied and then took our shots, slamming the shot glass on the table to signify we were done.

"Now this is one way to do it or" Jasper said with a mischievous smile, "we can add a little twist."

Alice, never wanting to be ordinary spoke for the group and said "Twist it baby!"

"Alright, we do the shots like normal, but the slowest person to take them or the last person to slam their glass down has to remove an article of clothing." Jasper stated triumphantly.

A quick count and I realized I was only wearing 4 layers of clothes. Uh oh. But then again, I didn't have to be the fastest, I just had to be faster than one other person.

"Now Jasper, what about the person who takes it the fastest?" Edward said with a raised eyebrow. "What does he – or she – get?"

"Hmm. Well they get to choose which article of clothing it is."

"Fair enough. I'm in."

"I'm so there!" cried Alice.

"Sounds good to me" James replied.

"Uh… oh why the hell not? Count me in!" I surprisingly found myself saying.

"Alright, so the rules are clear, last glass on the table loses." Jasper grabbed the bottle and poured the next round. I took a deep breath and prepared myself.

"On the count of three. One… two…three!" cried Jasper as he, and the rest of us, threw the shot back.

The sound of glass connecting with table ensued.

"Yes!" cried Edward, relishing in the fact that he was the fastest that round and got to choose what article of clothing the loser lost.

We took a quick look around the table and I was really wondering why everyone was looking at me.

_Oh shit._

"It's me, huh?" I said already knowing the answer. I had only been a split second slower than Jasper, but it was slow enough. I braced myself for what came next.

"Thong."

_WHOA! WHAT! HOW DID HE…!_

Edward knew I was wearing a thong and he wanted it off. My reaction must not have conveyed how much I was freaking out about this because everyone was looking at me waiting for my reaction. Calling his bluff and wanting to feel Edward's hands on me again; I smiled and looked at him.

"Help me stand up on this booth?" I asked Edward. He took a drink of something that he obviously ordered while I was dancing, and stood up. He grabbed my hand gently, so that I barely even felt it, and lifted me up. When I didn't release his hand, he looked up at me.

"Be a dear and get that for me would ya?" I winked at him and had to suppress a giggle when I saw his reaction to my request. Out of the corner of my eye I saw James grip the table so hard his knuckles turned white. But my attention was quickly brought back to Edward and my thong as I felt his hands travel up my thigh and then hesitate. I looked down into those green eyes, searching for something that told me he wanted me right then, right now.

I didn't have to look far. As soon I connected with his eyes they told me everything. They were gentle, asking for permission – which I willingly granted, but on the edges, there was something more. Something harsher that he was trying to hold back, it was passion, lust and need that he was holding back. As soon as his hand felt the waistband of my thong the intensity in his eyes increased and he took a deep breath.

I hoped he could smell my wetness for him. Well if he didn't smell it, he was definitely going to see the wet spot on my thong when he pulled it off of me, as he was doing now. He ran his thumb over the front of my thong and I let out a little gasp.

_Oh god his hands feel amazing. I want him so bad, I need to feel him inside me, touching me, kissing me._

Edward pulled my thong down in one swift movement. He then playfully swung my thong around his finger as he sat back down. I sat back down a little dizzy and most definitely in need of a drink. Luckily the next round was poured and it was go time.

"Alright boys, you had me last time but now it's my turn to countdown. Ready… set… drink!" As soon as the words left my mouth the tequila entered, before I could even swallow my glass hit the table. I was making sure that I wasn't the last one standing this time. This time it was Alice and I made her take off her underwear too, that way I wasn't the only one going commando at the table.

I thought Jasper was going to have a heart attack when Alice without hesitation reached under her dress and pulled out the skimpiest piece of underwear I had ever seen. It was two red strings attached with a small diamond charm that denoted the back side of the under. She just giggled and threw her underwear on the table.

The game continued on for a few more rounds, luckily I didn't have to remove anything else, I got into a rhythm and was keeping good pace with Edward and James who seemed to keep winning and victimizing poor Alice. I glanced every now and then in Edwards direction, his bright eyes gleaming with happiness - he was really enjoying himself. I smiled to myself and waited for the next round.

**A/N: Okie dokie, who knew it was James? Well, I'm off to see Phantom of the Opera tonight**

**Maybe I'll write a Jacob/Bella/Edward Phantom themed fan fic. . . oh that's good. R&R!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is another filler chapter, too short to really be a chapter but I wanted to separate the events that happen in the next chapter from these ones. So it's short, but I have posted a new chapter almost every day so I think I'm justified. :D**

**Disclaimer: Reminding myself and everyone around me that I don't own Edward Cullen or his cohorts.  
**

Finally, after 7 rounds and another bottle, we took a break, Edward was now only wearing a tight black undershirt and jeans with no belt (he convinced James one round that it was either the belt or the pants and James allowed the belt to be considered an item of clothing), James was surprisingly completely dressed in his wife beater and black dress pants, and Jasper was wearing jeans and a smile and Alice – poor Alice. She was clinging on to her dress for dear life; she had lost her underwear and bra and convinced us that she couldn't strip down completely so whenever it came time for her to strip, she simply took another shot of tequila.

_Man, I am getting wasted but at least I'm having fun! _

Within 15 minutes everyone at the table was feeling good. We were all talking about our lives and what we were doing. We found out that James graduated early from university with a degree in business and decided to revive Seattle's night life. Edward had just graduated and was about to start a Masters program at SU. It was amazing the effect that the alcohol was having on us. Alice and I were getting giggly, and laughing at anything anyone said. The boys were more composed, well except Jasper who momentarily forgot he was shirtless and kept asking why it was cold in the club, accusing James of messing with the temperature.

I couldn't help be let out a huge grin at the thought of someone screwing with the thermostat just to mess with Jasper. I looked over at James and saw him smiling. He looked more at ease, almost relaxed, than earlier. Like he wasn't trying to impress any of us, but was focused on having fun. He caught me staring and I flushed red. He shook his head slightly and smiled at me almost ... sweetly.

A foreign noise interrupted our talking and we found the source to be Jame's cell phone. He took the call and it was obvious that he was perturbed by the other end.

"Sorry guys, I have to cut this short. My mom just called and needs me at the hospital with her." James said begrudgingly. His sister, Tanya, was having surgery and they were expecting to hear big news within the hour.

"So I hate to go, but I want you guys to stay and have fun. Promise me I'll see you all again next week? I'm only at La Push on Fridays." He said never taking his eyes off me.

We all agreed and made planes to meet beforehand and grab some dinner. He stood up and said his goodbyes. Edward and Jasper shook his hand and Alice grinned while saying "See you soon!" His eyes gave a hint of regret when he turned to me, he leaned down closed and whispered "Until Friday..." He lingered a second longer than they should have and suddenly he was gone.

I looked around, and Edward and Jasper were whispering about something and Alice's eyes were dead set on me. She raised her eyebrow, obviously inquiring as to why James' goodbye to me was more intimate and personal than his others. I shrugged my shoulders, pretending not to know, when deep down something about the way Jame's eyes kept drifting to me, leering at me, made me very uneasy about the whole thing. It was as if he looked at me like I just made the top of his "to-do" list, right above getting milk and eggs. A shiver rippled through my body and I realized that no one had said anything for a few minutes.

"Well, I have to pee." I announced, both telling the truth and hoping to break the mood.

"Me too, let me escort you." Edward volunteered.

We stood up from the table and I quickly discovered that I was beyond drunk. I started to walk to the bathroom in the opposite direction that it actually was. I heard Edward chuckle and he put his hand on the small of my back to guide me to the correct location of the ladies room.

"Am I going to have to follow you in there to make sure you get out okay?" He said only half serious.

"Nope" I said poking him square in the chest. I turned and pushed open the bathroom door, half walking in, and half stumbling. After I finished peeing, I walked up to wash my hands. I looked at myself in the mirror and starting having that talk that all drunks girls do to psych themselves up for the kill.

_God you're sexy. He knows you want him and you like that he knows. Now you just want to show off for him, tease him, let him know what he's in for. You are a sex kitten and he is your toy. It's in the bag sexy. Now just don't let him know how drunk you really are, splash some water on your face, straighten up and let's go get'em. Chins up, boobs out - it's showtime.  
_

I winked at myself, straightened out my clothes and cleaned up my makeup. I finished washing my hair and walked confidently out of the bathroom.

As expected I ran straight into Edward who had, surprise surprise, another drink for me. I willingly took the Long Island and sucked down half of it. If I was going to do what I was planning to, a lot of liquid courage was going to be involved.

I smiled and looked up at him; he was distracted by something by the dance floor and took this opportunity to lay my plan into action. I looked over by the stage and saw that there was an opening near the area I had been previously dancing in.

Without hesitation or asking, I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him through the crowd. We were pushing forward to the stage and I felt him grip my hand tighter. I lost my footing only slightly, reacting to the grasp he held on me. I wouldn't mind if his hand never left mine.

_Oh god… oh god… This better work. If he rejects me I'll be heartbroken, crushed…_

"Where are we…?" He couldn't even finish his statement because he knew exactly where we were headed: the dance floor. I grabbed his drink out of his hand, feeling braver than ever partly because of the alcohol, but mainly because of my unending need to be near him, to touch him, feel him on me.

He stood there stiff as a board, unsure of what to do. I took his drink, set it down and in a low, husky voice I whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, I'll lead, you follow."

**A/N: So this chapter's short, I know - don't kill me! **

**And I have personally done one of those pep talks and they always seem to work.  
**

**Phantom was amazing. I'm just not sure I want to put Edward in the typical hero's role or twist it up a little and make him the villian. Personally, I have always been a bigger fan of the phantom so it may be fun to do a backwards type of fic. I'm still ratting ideas in my head. **

**BUT: R&R, so far I've been able to respond to all my reviews and I would love to hear where you think this is going, I've got 3 more chapters written and waiting to be posted after some editing.**

**Review review review :) :) :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay so this is an extra long chapter to make up for the short ones you've had to deal with. I hope you enjoy, this is dedicated to: CaughtMyselfFalling - mainly because it was her idea to condense into one long chapter. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight & related items.  
**

I put down both of our drinks and started swaying to the beat.

Allowing myself to get lost in the music, I began running my hands through my hair and over my chest. Pausing only to let the full effect of what I was doing sink in, I moved a little lower. My hands were resting on my hips, swaying, like the rest of me, to the beat of the music. The song ended and as if someone knew what my plan was, the next song that played was the exact song I needed to do this.

I took Edward's hand and pulled him close to me, I turned away, keeping my back to him, and starting to move my hips against his groin. A soft moan left his lips and I took this as my sign to keep going. I moved his hands to my hips and moved a half step back, letting only the material between his pants and my skirt stand in the way of our bodies touching.

His moan was more audible this time. I don't know if it was because it was louder than the last one or if it was because he had pulled me close to him and was currently assaulting my neck with soft kisses and heavy breathing. His sticky breath clung to me like the most seductive cologne in the world, sending me deeper down this pleasure spiral I was currently on.

I reached up behind me and grabbed a handful of his hair. He hissed at me, and his erection twitched against my ass. I smiled and decided that this should go just a little further. Slowly I brought my hands down over his, feeling the friction caused by my ass grinding into his rock hard cock was almost too much for me. But I knew I needed to make this too much for him.

I moved my hands onto my thighs, resting them where the fabric of my skirt ended. I slowly began bunching the fabric in my hands, causing my skirt to rise up higher and higher until my entire skirt was up and around my waist. Looking at us from the front you couldn't tell, but one side view and you could see my bare ass rubbing against him.

"Oh Bella. Fuck." He swore taking in the sight of my perfect ass rubbing against his manhood, causing an even bigger strain in his pants. His hands were immediately on me, groping and squeezing. Feeling those hands on my ass sent a wave a pleasure rippling through my body.

_If I don't get some kind of release soon, I'm going to explode…_

I dared him to be a little more adventurous and took his right hand and placed in on my inner thigh, and then I took his other hand and placed it under my shirt. Hopefully these were big enough clues as to what I wanted him to do.

He held me tight, and started to run his hand slowly up and down my thigh. I hadn't notice before but his fingers were long and nimble and with no hints of calluses or rough patches. It was the most heavenly feeling on Earth, especially when he kept creeping closer and closer to where I needed him to be. Feeling him so close, the urgency of his movements especially when he bit down on my neck causing the best pain I have ever felt to surge down my body.

I let out a deep moan and made sure he heard it, and by the confident look on his face, I knew he did. Almost forgetting about his other hand completely, I let out a little gasp when I felt a slight tug on my hard nipple. My lips parted slightly and put my hand over his, silently begging him to keep his hand there. He took his cue and continued to rub and pull on my nipple. He let out a slight growl and thrust into me. He was telling me what he wanted – no, what he needed.

_I'm going to explode, it's going to happen. His hands are amazing, he's so hard already and I can't wait to feel him in me…_

I took this opportunity to show him what I really wanted and moved his hand off my chest and out from under my skirt, even though the thought of his hands leaving my body made me sad, I knew that what was in store was even better.

_You haven't even kissed this gorgeous man. You need to let him know what you can do with your mouth, show him… tease him… _

I turned around, looking at him, staring deep in his eyes and for a moment all my primal needs and desires were gone. The need to jump on him and satisfy myself, to relieve the aching tension that was consuming my entire being, suddenly disappeared. His eyes were telling me that he wanted this just as much as I did, but there a hint of something behind the passion and the lust. Something that was preventing him from taking me and ravishing me on this dance floor in front of all these people, and suddenly I realized that there was possibility that what I wanted to happen tonight may not happened.

I took a step back, realizing that I had just successful thrown myself at the most beautiful man I have ever seen, not even considering that he may not want the same. I realized that I had just met this man less than 3 hours ago and I was already trying to fuck him.

_He must think I'm a total slut. That I just sleep with all of Jasper's friends and throw myself at any man that comes my way._

The combination of the pounding bass, the alcohol and the idea of being rejected was all too much. My confidence was swiftly crushed and suddenly I felt sick. Not just mentally – physically.

_Oh my god, I'm going to vomit all over him if I don't move NOW!_

I pushed him out of the way and stumbled forward. Regaining my composure I began a fast paced walk to the bathroom, knocking anyone out of the way including a waitress carrying an, thankfully, empty tray. I heard it fall to the ground and her yell something but all I could focus on was getting to the bathroom and making it to a toilet.

I spied the bathroom door and full on ran, covering my mouth with my hand, I flew into the bathroom. I must have cut in front of 4 girls who all exclaimed "HEY!" as I passed them, I couldn't even tell them "Sorry it's an emergency". I burst through to the first empty stall and proceeded to throw up.

_Oh great Bella, this is just what you need. You've definitely pushed him past the point of no return. You're such a sloppy drunk and you couldn't leave well enough alone. You just HAD to look in his eyes…_

After what felt like an eternity of emptying the contents of my stomach, I reached in my bra and grabbed out my phone and sent Alice a text.

"_In the bathroom. Just puked. Come quick. – B"_

I sat there for 10 minutes before realizing that I wasn't going to puke anymore, I stood up carefully and turned to leave the stall. I unlocked the door and opened it just as Alice got into the bathroom.

"BELLA!"

She ran to my side and helped me over to the sink. I washed out my mouth and looked in the mirror. Staring back was not the sultry, sexual woman that I thought I was, but a scared little girl who looked like she was trying to be someone she wasn't. The contrast hit me so hard it took me a minute to realize that I was crying. And as soon as I realized that, I started sobbing so hard my entire body shook.

I felt Alice wrap her arms around me and stroke my hair. She was mumbling something but I wasn't paying attention.

_How was I supposed to go back out there and make things okay? I couldn't even think about looking at the perfect face and saying "Oh sorry, the thought you rejecting me was too much so I had to vomit. Wanna dance?"_

I let out a small chuckle and looked up at Alice.

"Thank you." I nuzzled my face into her neck and gave her a hug.

"Bella, you don't have to thank me. I'm always going to be here for you. What happened?"

"Oh Alice, I screwed it all up. I'm such a slut! We were dancing and I practically threw myself at Edward and he … well he didn't outright reject me but there was doubt in his eyes. Like he didn't want to go through with it or something" I said, wincing at the memory.

"Oh Bella, don't worry. I don't think you've screwed things up with him. He came and found Jasper and me back in the booth and was really concerned. He said you guys were dancing then all of the sudden you took off towards the bathroom and never came back. He was really worried. He just wanted to make sure you were okay, and that's when I got your text."

"He was worried about me?"

_This man didn't even know me, why should he be worried about me? Had I overreacted? Maybe he was just making sure I was okay with anything before he took the next step._

"Yes, he was. Now Bella, clean up your face because I did not make you gorgeous just to have a few tears ruin my work." She said playfully as she turned me towards the mirror. I almost fell backwards with what I saw, my mascara running and my eye shadow smeared. I let out a small laugh that turned into bellowing laughter. I looked like a hot mess but it was nothing some paper towel couldn't fix.

I wiped my face and turned to Alice; she took my hand and led me outside to where the guys were waiting with two cabs. Jasper looked slightly relieved seeing me walking and not in some dire need of medical attention. Edward was running his hands through his hair, a distressed look on his face, and something about the way he stood made me wary.

Alice flocked to Jasper's side and told me that she was staying at his place tonight but to text her in the morning and we could all get breakfast. She leaned out the window and mouthed "don't worry" and I waved goodbye and headed towards the other cab, wanting to curl up into a ball and die. Not knowing what to do or say, I reached for the door handle to get in the cab.

"Bella, are you alright?" His voice, filled with concern, stopped me dead in my tracks. I turned slowly to face him, a look of complete shame and mortification overtook my face.

"Yes, I'm alright…" I said meekly, looking down at the ground like a child that had just been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. I wanted to bad to look up into his eyes and try to see what he was feeling. I wondered if he thought I was just some college chick who couldn't hold her liquor and sexed up the closest guy to them.

He put his hand under my chin and I shivered at his touch. Slowly he lifted my chin up, not allowing me to stare at the ground like I had desperately hoped I could. Reluctantly I looked up, my gaze instantly meeting his and slightly taken aback by the intensity of his stare. It was as if he was trying to read my mind.

"Edward, I'm sor-" I started, figuring I could try to explain without, well, having to explain.

"No Bella, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to push this as far as it went. I just," he ran his hand through his hair, obviously distressed about something. He sighed heavily. "I just was caught up in the moment, feeling you against me, the alcohol running through my system, the music … I just wasn't thinking."

I pulled back slightly, understanding that the look I saw in his eyes before was right, that he was rethinking his actions and that I had just thrown myself at him for no reason and he didn't feel or want what I did.

"No, it's okay. I got carried away too. I just thought" I stopped myself before saying something I knew I would regret. "Never mind what I thought, its okay Edward. Don't worry, I'm a big girl." My voice cracked slightly on the last word and traitorous tears started forming in my eyes. I tried blinking them back before turning to face the cab.

"Oh Bella. silly, sweet Bella." I jerked my head up and looked at Edward who was shaking his head slightly. I grew frustrated. I started back to turn back when I was stopped by a pair of strong hands pulling me I was mashed against Edward, he was hugging me, tightly.

"Bella, please don't cry. Beauty like yours shouldn't be masked by anything other than happiness. Please" he said, leaning his head against mine. His last "_please_" was whispered softly, sounding like a plea for my tears to stop.

Standing there in his arms, I finally let myself come out – the true Bella – not the make-up covered, barely covered club girl that I looked like, but the Bella that was hiding deep within. The Bella that I was trying to run away from: mousy, quiet, the Bella who would have preferred to spend the night in, watching movies and eating a pint of Ben & Jerry's. The Bella who would have never gotten up the nerve to look at, let alone talk to or do body shots with, a man as gorgeous as Edward. The tears were flowing faster than I could wipe them away.

He pulled back slightly and did the sweetest thing I've ever experienced in my life. He took his button up shirt off and placed it over my shoulders, and then he rubbed his thumbs under each of my eyes, wiping away any tears that had been there. He gently placed his lips on my forehead, barely touching me and gave me a lingering kiss. Then he looked straight into my eyes and held my gaze.

"Bella, the moment I saw you in the kitchen I knew that you were something special. Not just to the world, but to me. You were something that I hadn't realized I needed, and I started wondering how I had been able to function without knowing you. And then I knew that after I shook your hand, felt your touch, that all I wanted to do was keep that adorably goofy smile on your face." He blushed slightly and kept looking into my eyes, they looked as if they were silently pleading with me to believe every word he was saying. "I thought I screwed this all up with you on the dance floor, I just couldn't believe that I was there in that moment, dancing with the sexiest girl in the club and she wanted me to be there dancing with her. I couldn't believe it, and I guess my mind got away from me for a moment and my body took over."

I smiled, knowing exactly what he meant. I opened my mouth to say something but he put a finger over my lips to stop me.

"I just couldn't do something with you that I thought you would regret in the morning. And I didn't want you to think that I was the kind of guy that just, slept with his friend's girlfriend's roommate and left in the morning without even a goodbye. And I couldn't do that to someone like you, you deserve better than that." He had a look of disappointment, but not with me, but with himself.

I couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled out of me. I knew that it was completely inappropriate but I couldn't help it.

"Edward," I said chuckling softly. "Oh Edward, I can't believe you were thinking that. And here I was getting ready to say the same thing to you. I acted like a fool back there, that's not who I am. I'm just afraid that you've got this picture in your head of who you think I am and that nothing I could do will change that." I looked away sheepishly, I just wanted to go back and restart this night.

The cab driver honked his horn, annoyed at us taking so long to get in. We looked at each other and on impulse I said "Edward, would you like to come back to my place and talk?"

He flashed that brilliant smile, the one where one side of his mouth went slightly higher than the other making him even sexier, and nodded slowly.

"I would love nothing more." He took my hand off the door, opened it for me, waited until I was in and buckled until he shut the door and got in on the other side. I gave the cab driver directions to my place and we were off.

**A/N: Ohh what'll happen next, stay tuned. Read & Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Now it's time for ... LEMONY GOODNESS! Okay, I know I've made you suffer through 8 chapters of pseudo-lemons and now here it is. Oh and a little treat for you, Edward's Point of View! Well just a little bit of it. This chapter is super DUPER long, like 3 times longer than my longest chapter!**

**I'm posting links in my profile to the songs in the chapter, I would recommend listening to the Beatles one while reading the part of the story that goes along with it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I just make them do naughty things to each other.  
**

**BPOV**

We sat silently in the cab, the lights passing by and before I knew it we were at the door to my apartment, I fumbled with the keys before finally opening the door. I threw my keys on the kitchen counter and sent Alice a quick text letting her know that I was home and Edward was with me and no, it wasn't like that.

"Hey, I'm just going to take a quick shower and change out of these clothes. Make yourself at home; the remote is on the end table." I motioned towards the direction of the TV with my head and started up the stairs. "Oh, help yourself to anything in the fridge if you're hungry."

I slipped off my heels and was already feeling better; I held them with one hand and gripped the banister with the other. Still not trusting myself to walk upright completely I used the banister a little more than necessary and took each step with care. I reached my room and changed into my robe, grabbed a pair of grey sweats and an old white tank top.

I knew Alice wouldn't mind if I used her shower so I was walked across the hall, squashing the urge to look down and see what Edward was doing. I locked the door and turned the water on and waited for it to warm up to a temperature that would relax my muscles. I dropped the robe and stepped in hesitantly, then completed submerged my body underneath the scalding water.

I forced myself to think of anything except what had just transpired. I turned on Alice's shower radio and tuned it to the first station that had reception. A commercial ended and suddenly a familiar tune started up and I felt myself perk up instantly. I started humming along and found myself quietly singing along to the Backstreet Boys, a guilty pleasure of mine since the 5th grade. The song picked up and before I knew it I had grabbed the bottle of shampoo and starting using it as a microphone.

_Oh my God, we're back again  
Brothers, sisters, everybody sing  
Gonna bring the flavor, show you how  
Gotta question for you better answer now, yeah_

I finished rinsing the shampoo out of my hair and squeezed out some of Alice's salon grade body wash – Freesia Fantasy – and started lathering up. I let the soap soak into my skin for a minute, while I put a 3 minute deep conditioning mask on my hair.

_Ugh maybe I can get the stench of La Push out of my hair... oh yeah, that and vomit!_

I shuddered slightly and forced myself to keep singing along to distract my mind.

_Am I original? (Yeah)  
Am I the only one? (Yeah)  
Am I sexual? (Yeah)  
Am I everything you need?  
You better rock your body now_

**EPOV**

I could hear the shower running and I turned to go into the kitchen. I grabbed a couple containers of old Chinese take-out and gave them a sniff making sure it was still good. I leaned against the counter, smiling to myself when I heard the faint words of the Backstreet Boys coming from the bathroom. Even more amused that they were being sung by Bella. I shook my head and let out a quiet laugh.

Wow, what a night. I don't know if it was the alcohol or the fact that it was a new moon, but everyone was in a strange mood tonight. Alice and Jasper couldn't keep their hands off each other, but what else was new. And then there was Bella.

Bella.

That name said it all. She was beautiful, there's really nothing else to say about it. When she came walking down those stairs, hips swaying under that sinfully short skirt, I almost lost it. I had to fake a phone conversation just to compose myself. And then when she spoke. God, it was like the world melted away and you couldn't look at anything but her and those big, brown eyes. Those endless pools that held so much in them, the depth of which no one knew – not even her. She didn't know it but the way that she bit her bottom lip when she was thinking about something turned me on so bad that I had to avoid looking her too much.

We got to the club and every man in the club, including some of the women, had their eyes on her. Jasper introduced us to his family friend James and the way he looked at Bella made me furious. I wanted to hit him; I felt the need to protect her, to keep her from leering men that wanted to just use her for her body.

And then we started drinking and that's when it started. We were at our table and Bella gets up suddenly, I don't know what compelled me but I followed her. Boy, I was glad I did – that body shot she let me do off her was mind blowing, and man she knew how to tease me in all the right places. She was like that all night, knowing what buttons to push, just how to make my pants tighten in all the right places. That little show that Alice and her put on the stage was too much, I had to go to the bathroom to relieve myself of some of this tension but I was stopped by James who told me to wait in the VIP room because Jasper was in there looking for him. I went and Jasper wasn't there, but he showed a few seconds later with a slightly disheveled Alice. We waited and he showed up with Bella on his arm.

My jaw tightened at the memory. But then we got into the heavy drinking and I got to take off Bella's underwear. I knew that I looked confident doing it but I thought I was going to pass out when I touched her thigh. James left and finally I had the chance to be alone with Bella. She went to the bathroom and I got more drinks, she slammed half of hers and then we danced.

Her body was so close to mine, pressing on me in all the right places and then she took my hands and put them on her. She knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to get it. My instincts took over, feeling her skin was too much and before I knew it I was grabbing her bare ass and pulling on her hardened nipple. The moans she let slip were the best aphrodisiac I could have asked for; I pulled her closer, thrusting my hardness against her tight ass. She turned to look at me and that's when it happened.

Remembering the lustful look in her eyes, the passion that was there and then something else flashed across those eyes. And then she left, almost like she was running from me. I remember standing there, completely confused, walking back to where the others were and telling them that Bella just left. I worried about her out loud, wondering if she was okay or if something had happened or worst, if I had crossed a line. Alice got a text and left us, Jasper tried making up excuses and I suggested we get the cabs.

My heart broke when I saw her come out of the club to where we were waiting, her eyes were puffy and I knew she had been crying. And I knew it was because of me. I felt like an asshole, I had made this perfect, delicate creature cry. I didn't know what to do. Jasper and Alice took off in the first one and Bella turned to get in the other one. I stopped her, not knowing what else to do.

I held her close and just let my heart say what I wanted. I wanted her to know that I didn't think she was a slut or any of the other things she called herself. That I thought she was gorgeous and that she deserved the best. Then she smiled and let me know what was going on in her mind. I let out a small sigh of relief and she asked me back here to talk. And now this gorgeous creature was showering above me and I had no clue what I was going to do. All I knew was that I craved her touch, the faint smell of strawberries coming from her hair, and that if nothing else, I wanted to hold her all night.

I heard the shower shut off and the last chorus of the song played through the silent house. I stood up and looked towards the stairs, bracing myself for whatever may happen._  
_

**BPOV**

_  
Everybody (Yeah)  
Rock your body (Yeah)  
Everybody  
Rock your body right  
Backstreet's back, alright!_

I smiled to myself and rinsed out the rest of conditioner, allowing myself an extra minute to stay under the hot water and pretend to forget who was waiting downstairs right this minute.

_OH SHIT! I had been up here forever… fuckkkkkk_

I opened up the shower curtain and stepped out, catching my foot on the shower curtain I more or less fell out of the shower. I picked myself up and dried off, wrapping my hair in the towel I quickly put on my bra, underwear - no thong this time, taking a cue from Bridget Jones I had grabbed some sensible white cotton briefs, pulled up my sweatpants and threw on my shirt. I unwrapped my hair and ran a brush through it just to put it up into a messy bun. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Walking down the stairs I could feel the air cracking with electricity. I had just reached the bottom step when my stomach let out a huge grumble. I heard a faint chuckling coming from the kitchen and I became increasingly aware of the heavenly scent coming from there as well.

"I didn't know when you had eaten last but I figured you'd be hungry by now. I heated up some leftover Chinese that I found in the fridge." Edward strolled out of my kitchen, flinging a towel onto his shoulder and proceeded to dazzle me with his crooked smile.

A breath caught in my throat as I took in the sight before me. This Edward was the same as the one before only there was carefree attitude about him now. Like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders or something, he was more even more beautiful than I remembered – his features were even more striking as a small beam of moonlight hit his face. I let a small smile creep across my face.

"Well it smells great. I'll grab us something to drink," I winced at the word. "Non-alcoholic."

He chuckled and headed towards the living room carrying 4 boxes of take out. I grabbed two bottles of water, some silverware and napkins and headed towards him. I set everything down on the coffee table and turned on the radio to a classic rock station that had a tendency to make Friday nights romance nights, and sat down next to him.

"Thanks." I grabbed the container with the pork lo mein and stuck my fork in it, twisting the noodles around and taking a huge bite. He chuckled slightly and started in on the fried rice. We ate in silence that was peppered with a few basic info questions such as last names, ages, marital status, etc. and when we were done I gathered up all the containers and put them away.

I came back and the radio began playing the Beatles "Something", Edward stood up and held his hand out to me. "I was wondering Miss Swan, would you do me the honors and dance with me."

I hesitated slightly then looked up and barely nodded. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. Although I could still smell the stench of the club on him, another smell came through very subtle at first and I was completely memorized with it. I leaned my head against his chest completely, grabbed his hand with mine and held it tightly and swayed with him to the beat. I felt his head dip down and his mouth move near my ear. Softly he began singing to me.  
**(If you haven't cued up the Youtube video - do so now!)**

_  
Something in the way she moves,  
Attracts me like no other lover.  
Something in the way she woos me,_

_I don't want to leave her now,  
You know I believe and how._

_Somewhere in her smile she knows,  
That I don't need no other lover.  
Something in her style that shows me,_

_I don't want to leave her now,  
You know I believe and how._

_You're asking me will my love grow  
I don't know, I don't know  
You stick around now it may show  
I don't know, I don't know_

_Something in the way she knows  
And all I have to do is think of her  
Something in the things she shows me_

_Don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe her now_

I was completely caught off guard. I mean, I loved the Beatles and had heard the song multiple times. But the way that his voice whispered the words into my ear, it made the words sound personalized, as if he was saying them to me instead of singing them. He brought his head up and kissed my forehead lightly. I almost fainted on the spot from the sensation of his lips on my skin.

I looked up at him, hoping to catch his eyes but instead I felt like I was invading on a private moment he was having with himself. I studied the way his jaw was slightly clenched, flexing the muscles along the jaw line. His lips were in a slight smile as if he was laughing at a joke only he knew the punch line to. A piece of hair had fallen out of place and I wanted so desperately to brush it back into place. A small sigh escaped his now parted lips and his eyes opened slowly.

Not knowing what possessed me but I slowly reached up and cupped his face, feeling the slight stubble on his jaw and feeling him press into my hand. I stared into his eyes, searching for something to let me know that this is what he wanted. Seeing a small twinkle in his eye, not caring if it was from the moon coming in through the window or something more I took the chance.

I wrapped my hand around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, and slowly I pulled him closer towards me, watching him and pausing slightly before barely brushing my lips against his. I licked my lips and let out a breath that I had been holding, and using as much self control as I could muster, I kissed him again. Only this time I was met with need, want, desire all radiating from his mouth and I returned everything tenfold.

Soon I was knotting his hair around my fingers, pulling him closer and pressing myself to him. Our lips were fused together in the most delicious and sensual kiss I had ever experience. I pulled back slightly, gasping for air but missing the feel of his lips on mine. I smiled up at him and was met with the sweetest smile I'd ever seen; it reached past his eyes and lightened his whole face.

"Bella, that was… wow." He chuckled, and stared down at me. I felt the familiar rush of blood to the surface of my face and I was silently thankful for the darkness. He leaned forward began planting chaste kisses all over my face, not missing a surface. It was like he couldn't get enough and I loved it. I let him explore with his lips past my chin, up my jaw line and to my earlobe. My knees weakened and I felt dizzy. I clung to him tighter, partly because I was afraid of my knees giving out completely and partly because I needed to be closer to him – as close as I could be.

Before I realized it he softly bit down on my bottom lip and a small moan escaped my mouth. He began kissing me harder, more urgently and I responded by pulling his hair a little harder and allowing my tongue to snake out and gently trace his top lip. A low groan came from his throat and he nudged his tongue against mine. I parted my lips slightly, but enough to let his tongue enter my mouth. He took the chance eagerly and began rolling his tongue around with mine.

I thrust my tongue into his mouth hungrily, savoring the taste of him, and moved my hands from his hair, to his shoulders and onto his hips. I lightly ground my hips against his, moving my hands to his back pockets and grabbed his perfect ass. He let out a hiss and started grinding his hips back into mine. I could feel how much he wanted this, how he needed this just like I did.

"Edward…"I moaned into his mouth. I began moving my hands back to his hair, allowing myself to feel the silky strands between my fingers. Hearing the change in his breathing when I tugged slightly on a few hairs, knowing how much it turned him on caused a sudden rush of wetness between my thighs. I pulled back, my breathing ragged and uneven. I stared at him, lust filling my eyes, my skin burning from the touch of his hands on me and my lips tingling from the mere memory of his lips on mine. I giggled slightly as I looked at his hair, pulled out in every direction.

He smiled a goofy smile and looked down at me. He ran his finger over the waistband of my sweatband, barely brushing the skin and sent chills down my spine. His lifted the bottom of my shirt slightly and grabbed my hips. He lifted me up slowly and brought me down to the couch. I leaned back and watched him position himself over me, nudging my legs open with his knee. I obliged and he straddled my leg.

I reached down and tugged on his shirt. Giving him my best puppy dog eyes and pouted lip, I tugged again. He grinned and said "Oh, you want this off?" I nodded my head slightly. He leaned back and slowly lifted his shirt up, inching his way up; it seemed like an hour until he got to his belly button. It was painful to see him taking so much time; I wanted to see the goods!

He grinned, knowing what he was doing and seeing how focused I was on his stomach, I barely noticed his knee starting to rub in between my thighs. I wonder if he could feel how hot my body was for him, how ready I was. I knew that my panties were soaked and that added pressure did help. I couldn't remember being this wet before and the fact that we were still clothed, well, the thought of being more turned on than I was right now, I couldn't help myself and let out a long moan.

I reached up and grabbed his shirt with more force than I realized and pulled him down towards me, crashing his lips onto mine. I flicked my tongue against his lips, asking for entrance to his warm mouth, and was granted access immediately. I kept moaning into his mouth every time his knee hit my clit. My breathing grew heavier and I needed more.

I pulled his shirt off, leaving him slightly stunned and he moved back slightly. I sat up on my elbows, looking at him slightly perplexed. He yanked down my sweats and threw them to the side, he lifted my leg up and propped it on his shoulder. He began kissing my ankle letting his lips running across my skin and I silently thanked God I had shaved yesterday. He made his way up and began caressing my inner thigh with his heavenly kisses. I was enjoying everything but my body screamed for more. I needed to feel those long, nimble fingers manipulating me into euphoria. I needed to feel his hands running over all of my body, squeezing me and pinching, nibbling and biting.

And as if he was reading my mind, I felt his finger slide over the cotton fabric of my underwear, completely soaked, to the top of my underwear. He yanked them off; ripping the fabric away from my skin with such a swift movement it took me a minute to realize they were gone. I gasped as I felt his finger brush against my clit and I shuddered, savoring the sensation. He gently applied pressure to my folds, easily slipping a finger between.

"Oh my god Bella … fuck you are so wet, is this just for me?" He looked up at me.

I moaned my response, my voice a deep, husky whisper "It's all for you Edward." With that he thrust one finger into me, I lurched my hips up enticing him to go deeper. Eagerly he placed another finger in me and began slowly sliding his fingers in and out of my aching pussy. He began rubbing my clit with his thumb, softly at first making sure to avoid the most sensitive part of it, and then more enthusiastically he began applying pressure to my sensitive bud. My hands flew to his hair and knotted themselves around it, holding on to him for dear life. I could feel my orgasm starting to build and I knew that I wasn't going to be able to last much longer.

I wasn't paying attention when Edward leaned his head closer to me, mumbling something but I was so distracted by his hands that I almost screamed with pleasure when I felt his tongue on me. My hips bucked up, demanding more attention from him as he began flicking his tongue against my clit, covering me with his mouth completely he removed his fingers. I felt empty without them and let out a small whimper. His tongue was now making its way down to my opening; he gently thrust his tongue forward, filling the vacancy his fingers left.

I began panting, moaning his name over and over again. I knew I was close and I wanted that release. I ground his face into me and he gently nipped my bud, I arched my back up, moving one of my hands from his hair to my hard nipples and pulled on it, releasing a new sensation and bringing me that much closer.

"Edward, I want to cum for you … make me cum" my voice was barely audible but I knew he heard me because he let out a low groan and began stroking my clit with his thumb again. He increased his pace and pressure and pinched my clit.

Fireworks set off inside my body, bucking my hips wildly against Edward's mouth; I shuddered with the intensity of the orgasm that was rippling through me. Riding it to the end, I let out a long moan before collapsing back down on the couch. My eyes were in the back of my head and every part of my body was on fire. I barely noticed him crawling back up towards me with a smug look on his face, knowing that he had just rocked my world was too much. I leaned up and licked his lips and he grabbed my face. Pulling me towards him he gave me a deep kiss, I could taste myself on his lips and I pulled away from him, grinning like a fool.

I sat up and said definitively, "Edward Cullen, I am going to give you the greatest pleasure you've ever felt – for now that is." I raised my eyebrow and there was no look of confusion in his face as I reached down and grabbed his belt, swiftly undoing it I whipped it off and dropped it on the floor. I grabbed his jeans and tugged at the button, it popped open and I realized that this was it, no going back now. I didn't even have to think twice before pushing him down on the couch, allowing him to get comfortable before I crawled in between his legs and positioning myself above him.

I leaned down and gave him a long, deep kiss, letting him know how much of me was going into this, and I reached down found his zipper. Slowly I pulled it down, allowing his throbbing member to spring free from its denim prison, only to be held back by the thin cloth of his boxers. I gasped slightly, taking in the sight of him only in boxers.

_Oh my god he's huge._

A smug smile came over his face as he took in the reason for my reaction. He gently thrust his hips forward, reminding me that I was in the middle of something. I grinned and leaned back down and gently nipped his ear lobe. I left a trail of kisses down his neck and over his collar bone. Paying special attention to the crook in his collarbone that seemed to elicit a quiet "oh fuck" from him the first time I kissed it. I continued south, alternating between chaste kisses and letting my tongue make a little circle on his skin.

When I got to his abs I almost died, I leaned forward let my tongue flick against his left nipple, watching it harden I repeated the same action on his other. Then I slowly kissed down the center of his chest, I looked up and saw that Edward was watching me intensely. I traced my tongue around each of his perfectly defined abs, I swear, Michelangelo's David had nothing on Edward Cullen.

I let my fingers trace over the V the muscles near his hips made. I started kissing the light trail of hair that was under his navel. When I came to his boxers I looked up and saw that his eyes were full of anticipation. Wanting to speed things along a little, I yanked his boxers off and let his cock free. I gently brushed my lips against his tip, tasting the telltale pre-cum that meant that I was doing everything right.

I decided to show off a little for him and let my tongue do the talking. I flattened my tongue and pressed it against the base of his erection, slowly I dragged my tongue the entire length of his shaft, every so often tilting my head and wrapping my tongue around him. I couldn't ignore the moaning that was coming from Edwards mouth, in fact it turned me on knowing that I was bringing him this much pleasure.

I brought my hand up and cupped his balls, squeezing them slightly, just enough to hear "Oh fuck… Bella… yes" come out of Edwards mouth. I licked my lips and placed my hand at the head of his cock, putting my lips over it, creating a small seal and never letting him feel anything but my hand and my mouth. As I started to bring the head of Edward's throbbing rod in my mouth I started relaxing my throat. Slowly, inch by inch I took him in my hot, waiting mouth. I slid him as far down as humanly possible, only gagging slightly when he went past the point that no other man had ever reached. I let him rest in my mouth, only running my tongue up and down him, and once I was used to the feeling of him in me I started picking up a rhythm. I began moving up and down, sliding him in and out of my mouth rhythmically, using my tongue to coat his every surface. I would bring him all the way out of my mouth, lightly kissing the tip of his dick before plunging him back into my awaiting mouth.

Edward's hand was suddenly on the back of my head, I let him guide how fast he wanted me to go and how hard he wanted me to suck. I began picking up my pace; letting him fuck my mouth when I gave his balls a hard squeeze.

"Oh shit… Bella. Bella… oh god yes" His breathing was heavy and I could feel his muscles tightening. "Bella I'm going to cum soon… oh yes" he hissed.

That got me really going, taking him deeper and deeper into my throat and I started to hum. Keeping up the pace I began to massage his balls harder now, making sure that he knew what I wanted him to do I took him as far as my throat would let me. I looked up at him, my eyes pleading for him to cum, to let me swallow all of him.

As he made eye contact with me I felt his cock twitch in my mouth and then he gave one more thrust into my mouth and I could tell he was about to cum. Never breaking eye contact, I gave a final squeeze to his balls and I heard Edward growl my name "Bella… fuck I'm… I'm cumming!"

I braced myself and felt his warm cum hit the back of my throat. I began swallowing it, still pumping his cock with my free hand, milking his cock for all as much cum as I could. I swallowed a few times making sure not to spill a drop.

_God he tastes amazing. Better than any man I had ever given head to._

A few pumps later he stopped cumming and before releasing him, I gave his balls a gently squeeze and making sure that he could feel my teeth lightly dragging on his still hard cock, I let him out of my mouth with a small pop.

I climbed back on top of Edward and put my head on the left side of his chest, it turned me on slightly to hear his heart beating so quickly still. I smiled and kissed his chest and looked up at him innocently.

"What?" I said, a small smile betraying the innocent look I was trying to project. Edward shook his head and looked at me, "Now where did a nice girl like you learn to do a dirty, dirty thing like that?" His voice lowered when he said the word dirty and I could feel the fire that was burning rage up.

I looked at him and he leaned up, kissing my chin, lingering on my neck then without warning hit bit down on my shoulder – hard. I let out a low moan, getting even more turned on by his biting, which had spread to my collar bone. I leaned back and slowly took my shirt off; letting him drink in the sight of me. He reached up and pushed a stray hair off my face and cupped my face.

"Bella, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever experienced." He leaned in and kissed me softly at first, then with a little more passion. He began leaving kisses all over my chest, paying special attention to where the fabric of my bra met bare flesh. I reached behind me and unclasped my bra with one hand. I put my hands on either side of his head and leaned down for a deep kiss, playing with his tongue and pulling back slowly, biting his bottom lip I broke the kiss. I let my bra slip off and I placed his hand on my chest.

Pushing him down, I straddled his hips, rubbing my wetness against his hard abs and digging my nails into his hips. I lifted myself up and reached down, grabbing him and positioning in the soft folds covering my dripping entrance. I lowered myself slowly, but since I was still soaked from my orgasm earlier and the blow job I just gave him, he slid in easily. I felt him stretch my walls slightly and I threw my head back as I took the full length of him.

His hands reached up and grabbed my hips, rocking them in a slow but steady rhythm. He was lying almost motionless under me, letting me control how fast we went. The friction between our bodies was heavenly, but I needed more. I began increasing my speed, lifting myself up and letting him slide out of me then slamming back down on him, taking him as deep as I could.

I leaned backwards and let him have a full view of my body, running my hands over my chest, stopping to tug on each of my nipples until it was almost painful and then I reached back and pulled my hair from its prison and let it flow over my shoulders. I felt him pull me back towards him, pressing my chest against his and kissing him hard. I felt him start to thrust his hips upward into me, this new angle he was deeper in me than he had been before. I ground my hips into him, frantic to feel him deeper, harder.

"Faster… mmm yes… oh god…." My mind was incapable of making complete sentences and I could barely utter out what I wanted Edward to do to me. My hands were clawing at his hair, pulling his head back allowing me perfect access to his neck. I bit down hard on his neck, sucking at the skin, allowing myself to get lost in the taste of his sweet sweat. I licked his neck and leaned back again. This time I had no hesitations or control over my body. I began slamming on him harder and faster, loving the feeling of him pounding me into ecstasy.

He reached up and grabbed one of my mounds in his hand and began rolling the nipple between his two fingers while his other hand reached down to where our bodies were connected and began rubbing the hard tip of my clit. The muscles in his neck tensed and the look on his face was concentrated.

"I'm … I'm… Bella … so close" he let out in short grunts before pinching my clit, letting my juices spill out onto him, he was so close you could see it. Every muscle in his perfect body was tense; there was a small vein in his neck that was visible against his skin that showed how tense his body was and how bad he needed this.

"Cum with me," it was a demand more than a request and with that he leaned up and bit the very sensitive tip of my left nipple while his hand was on my right, tugging it and increasing my need for release. The feeling that was building up inside of me was more intense than anything I had ever felt. "Edward" I moaned into his ear "Make me cum…"

That was all he needed, he thrust deep into me and pinched my clit and my nipple simultaneously sending me over the edge. I moaned his name over and over, my walls tensing around him and I felt it hit. The greatest wave of pleasure surged over my body and it was like a volcano erupting and taking over my body. My eyes rolled back into my head and I let out a grunt, allowing myself to be completely taken over by pleasure. I heard him swear and felt him cum inside me; filling me and making my orgasm last just a little longer. After an endless stream of cum, his body relaxed and I collapsed on top of him. We were both breathing heavy, him still in me, and our eyes met.

He gave him that crooked smile and kissed the top of my forehead, brushing back the hair that was stuck to my forehead. I sat up and kissed him gently, allowing my tongue to run over his lip, tasting the sweat that was there and finally enter his mouth.

If I thought the kisses we shared before were good, this was beyond compare. There was no sense of urgency and a completely different type of wanting. Our tongues didn't wrestle for control; instead they complimented each other and in the middle of it all, I could feel him smile.

**A/N: I knew you'd love it. It's so sexy. Edward on a couch... yum!**

** Okay, so now what? Suggestions? I'm at a bit of a block. But reviews make me work harder, I would love if everyone who just "story alerted" or any of those would just drop a little "heysuplikeyourstorybye" that's all - I'm easy to please.  
**

**Read & Review your little hearts out!**

**(Oh did anyone get the little joke in EPOV? I totally lol'd when I wrote it!)  
**


	10. FAKE OUT! AN ONLY!

**A/N:**

**Okay sorry for the false alert on this. But I'm really stuck at a point with this story. I've got a chapter written but it just doesn't feel right. So I'm going to take a little longer to post with this – I'm going to finish up my other story "A Night to Remember" and then hopefully be able to clear my mind for this story. I'm sorry! Don't give up, I promise there will be an end of this – I hate leaving things incomplete.**

**I will try to post something by this weekend, work is kicking my ass and school is about to start again so that will be the only time that I'll have to post anything.**

**Thanks everyone :)  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: So sorry for the lack of update in forever but I just had a block! And reading a few fics, plus the conspiring with my psuedo-beta CaughtMyselfFalling helped make this chapter appear! Thank you for those patiently waiting for an update - hope it doesn't disappoint.  
**

**I hope you enjoy it - more notes at the end.**

**Disclaimer: SMeyer owns all this. I own the ability to make her characters bend to my will.**

**BPOV**

Slowly we began untangling ourselves from one another and sat up on the couch. I looked around, trying to find the various articles of clothing that had gotten lost in the sexing frenzy.

_So much for that shower…_

I felt him place his hand on my hip, "Bella, you are amazing." He kissed my shoulder blade and sent chills down my spine. I dropped the pile of clothes I was holding.

"Oh you're not so bad yourself." I was grinning like a fool. I found his shirt and put in on, and then I turned to look at him. He had found his boxers, unfortunately, and was running his hands through his hair. He looked so … happy. He started laughing to himself and I was confused. I could tell he was looking at something, a white piece of cloth that was lying on the ground. It took me a minute to realize that he was looking at the remnants of my underwear which he had ripped off me.

_If it didn't work for Bridget, I should have known it wasn't going to work for me. Oh well, at least they weren't my cutest pair._

"I'm sorry about those." His voice was carefree and beautiful; there was playfulness in it. I pretended to be mad and made my best angry face. He stood up and cupped my face and began kissing my pouted bottom lip. "Oh hush love, you know you liked it."

I grinned, and shook my head. "Yes, yes I did." I leaned up and kissed him softly, letting my lips mold against his, getting reacquainted with his lips. It had only been a few minutes since our last kiss but I missed the feeling already.

I pulled back slightly, taking in the sight of him. He was breathtaking. "Well, I don't know about you but I'm exhausted." I started for the stairs. "You coming?"

You would have thought that I had told him I was giving him a million dollars because his face lit up and he just nodded slightly. I held my hand out for him and relished in the feeling that ran through my body when his fingers intertwined with mine.

We walked down the hall and into my room, and I proceeded to grab a new pair of underwear. Slipping them on, I sat down on the edge of the bed. I looked up at him and patted the area next to me. He came and sat beside me, resting his hand on my thigh. He was running his other hand through my hair and mumbling into my ear.

"What?" I asked, trying to decipher what he was saying.

"Nothing, just reveling in how beautiful you are." He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "You looked gorgeous when I first saw you, but now – without the makeup and clothes – I think you look absolutely breathtaking. You really don't need any of that stuff; no other woman can hold a candle to you when they're in the same room with you." He was nuzzling my neck, playing with my hair and planting small kisses across my shoulders.

I almost had to pinch myself; I thought I was dreaming. I mean did real men actually say these things? And I mean, we had already slept together, it's not like he couldn't have just said "Thanks for the sex but I'm going to head back to my place and shower then never call you." But instead he was here, sitting on my bed and telling me I'm beautiful?

"What are you thinking beautiful?" His voice interrupted my thoughts. I bit my bottom lip and looked into his eyes.

"Just, that, I don't know why you're being so sweet. I mean we just met and like, I know you're not doing it to get in my pants because we already did that." I lowered my eyes, suddenly feeling very self conscious. "No one has really ever said things like that to me, I just… I guess I don't feel like that so I never really think of myself in those terms. It's easy to act like I'm hot shit but when it comes down to it; I never really feel how I act." I sighed.

_Great, now he knows that you really have no confidence. Way to go Swan._

I had no idea what he was going to do next, but I felt him move slightly, positioning himself so that he was facing me.

"Bella, I don't know why you think like that, but I understand." He was tilting my head up and forcing eye contact. "But you are beautiful and all those things I said before. I just think you should know. Especially when you walk around here like you own the place, that confidence is so sexy. I didn't know if I was going to be able to even speak to you tonight because I didn't know if I was good enough for you."

We sat there, looking at each other and not saying anything. The silence was comfortable and welcomed. I mulled over everything he had just said. Beautiful, breathtaking, gorgeous. And he was worried about not being good enough for me? Maybe we were more alike than either of us thought.

I put my hand on his, pulling him towards me and I kissed him slowly, letting our lips do the talking. He squeezed my hand and gently bit my bottom lip. I grinned and looked at him.

"I think we've had quite a long night and deserve some sleep." I climbed off the bed and got under the covers, pulling him along with me. We were facing each other, legs tangled and his hand on my face.

"Goodnight sweet girl." He kissed me softly and we fell asleep.

**EPOV**

I woke up dazed and confused. Hesitantly I sat up, trying to take in my surroundings but not recognizing anything. The faint sound of snoring alerted me to the fact that I wasn't alone and I remembered everything.

I smiled; remember our little talk last night. It was unbelievable that this gorgeous creature could think of herself as anything less than perfect. I took this chance, knowing that she was still asleep, and studied her more carefully.

_God she's beautiful. Even that seems inadequate. She was gorgeous, elegant, and classic. And more._

Her hair fell across her face haphazardly, and the light from the window coming through fell across her face, accenting her perfectly straight nose. She stirred slightly and her lips parted. Her lips were supple, soft and most definitely inviting.

I leaned forward and kissed them lightly, trying my best not to wake her, while brushing the hair off her face. Her eyelids fluttered open and her big brown eyes stared at me, trying to make sense about what was going on. A look of realization crossed her face and her hands flew up to her mouth.

"Ohmygod!" She was talking through her hands. "Don't kiss me yet!" She flew out of bed and turned back to look at me. "Sorry, morning breath."

I leaned back and laughed a little, realizing my mouth probably stank just as bad. I ran my hand through my hair, and closed my eyes. I welcomed the images that presented themselves. Bella dancing in the club. Bella biting her bottom lip. Bella's mouth on me. Bella, Bella, Bella.

As if she heard my thoughts, she reappeared smiling and looking at me. God, she was sexy. Wearing nothing but my shirt, a skimpy pair of underwear and a smile, she walked over to the bed and crawled up to me.

"Hi there." Her voice was low and sultry sounding. She bit her bottom lip slightly and grinned and I cupped my hand around her face, pulling her towards me and stopping when our lips were millimeters apart.

"Hello." I mumbled and she closed the gap between our bodies. The kiss was sweet and minty. I smiled and let my hand move to the back of her neck, snaking my fingers through her silky hair. I pulled slightly, making her gasp and took advantage of her parted lips, slipping my tongue inside her mouth, gently touching hers. I heard her moan and she responded by licking and gently nibbling my bottom lip.

We were interrupted by the sound of "Material Girl" coming from Bella's phone. She groaned and pulled out of our kiss reluctantly. Standing up, she walked over to the dresser where her phone was sitting and answered it.

"Yeah Alice?" She sounded a little frustrated and I stifled a laugh. A devilish grin spread across my face as I stood up and embraced her from behind, letting my hands rest on her hips. She leaned back into me slightly and I bent down, moving her hair from her neck and began placing light kisses on her neck.

"Umm… not exactly." She stiffened when she felt my lips on her skin. "No, no. I mean, we talked…"

I grinned and moved her shirt slightly, now assaulting her shoulders with my light kisses. She moaned slightly, forgetting she was on the phone and turned around quickly.

"No Alice I did not just moan. I, uh, stubbed my toe on something." Her look was a mix of anger and lust, it suited her well. I gave her my best puppy dog face and started unbuttoning her, well _my_, shirt slowly, letting my fingertips drag slightly over the newly exposed flesh.

"Sure… breakfast sounds good… Okay Alice I really need to go." With that she flipped the phone shut and focused her attention on me.

"You!" She poked my chest with her finger. I raised my hands to surrender but that wasn't enough for her. She smiled then jumped on me, knocking me back onto the bed and leaving her straddling me.

Apparently payback was going to be a bitch.

**BPOV**

I was barely able to register the fact that Alice was going to be over in an hour to go out for breakfast. Edward was distracting the hell out of me; each kiss was sending little electric shocks through my body, culminating at my core.

"Edward…" I was running my lips over his collarbone, leaving a trail of chaste kisses as I moved down between his pecs. "That was not nice." I bit down on his nipple softly, eliciting a soft "_fuck_" from his mouth.

My hands were on his hips as I was slowly rocking mine against his; desperately trying to create some of the friction that we had both been feeling last night. My nails dug into his sides as I felt him thrust his hips slightly and I could feel him hardening against my thigh. His hands were on my hips, then on my back, pulling me down towards him. Our lips collided and the rest of the world faded away, our kiss becoming the center of everything I was right then.

I would never get over the taste of his lips, they were sweet and addicting, I couldn't get enough. I pulled away from his kiss slowly, and looked at him. His eyes were closed and he had that crooked smile on his face. I leaned up and kissed his neck and then the bottom of his chin, his rough stubble a contrast to his incredibly smooth skin. He sighed slightly and pulled me into his chest.

_I could stay here forever…_

We stayed like this letting my head rest on his chest and listening to his heartbeat. He was mumbling into my hair, but I wasn't paying much attention until my eyes caught the time on the alarm clock on my nightstand.

"SHIT!" I jumped up, getting caught in Edward's legs and almost falling backwards. He caught me by my shirt and pulled me back towards him. "Shit, shit shit."

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward tilted his head and had a perplexed look on his face.

"Alice is going to be here in like 20 minutes and I'm not ready." I was in full freak out mode. "And you're still here!" I looked at him, he looked slightly hurt and nodded his head and let go of my shirt.

"No, that's not a bad thing. I just, I mean, you're still here and almost naked." I tried backtracking, silently scolding myself for saying the words harsher than I meant them. "And all our stuff is still downstairs."

The look on his face registered the meaning behind those words as his eyes widened slightly. "Is that a bad thing?" He was trying to figure out where my head was.

"Not necessarily." I said out loud. "Alice will probably just be more freaked to find out we had sex on the living room couch more than the fact that we had sex." I blushed slightly and looked anywhere but his gaze. Another minute passed before I looked at him.

"Edward." I walked over to him, cupping my hands around his face and tilting his head up slightly. "I do not regret anything that happened last night. I don't care if she knows you spent the night but I don't want her to find out that we had sex by picking up the remains of my underwear off the rug."

He stood up and walked towards the door.

_Great Bella. Way to make him feel like shit. Ugh. _

Stopping before he reached the door, he looked back and gave me a slight grin and said, "Of course not." He looked at me, and laughed. "Well are you coming or am I going to have to clean up the remains of our sexcapade myself?"

I ran up to him and pushed him against the door; slowly I pressed myself against him, and kissed up his neck. I stopped as my mouth reached his ear and I said in a low whisper, "Last one down's a rotten egg."

I pushed past him and started running down the hall towards the stairs. I could hear him close behind as he caught up to me easily. He grabbed my hips and pulled him back into him, "Not so fast missy." He nuzzled my neck and turned me towards him. I grinned, struggling to get out of his grasp, hell if I was going to be the rotten egg.

Suddenly, I felt my feet leave the ground as Edward picked me up bridal style and started down the stairs. I held onto his neck tightly, knowing that he would never drop me but still the fear was there. We reached the bottom step and he set me down.

"Well, I guess we have a tie." He smiled triumphantly. "I wasn't about to let you run down those stairs because with your luck this would have turned into another episode of 'Bella Goes to the Hospital'." He chuckled and ran his hand through his wild hair, doing nothing to tame the beast that was his hair.

I crossed my arms and stuck out my bottom lip. "I take it Alice and Jasper warned you about how clumsy I was and that I pretty much have my own suite at the hospital." I arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, but don't worry, you're safe with me." He stepped closer to me, my breathing started quickening. "And now I'm going to have to do something about that lip." His thumb grazed over my pouted lip and I instinctively tilted my head up.

Slowly he lowered his lips to mine and kissed my bottom lip. He pulled me closer and began slowly sucking on it. Smiling and moved my hands to his waist and let my finger hook underneath the elastic band. I could feel the heat from his skin against mine and I felt him harden slightly.

_I love that I turn him on, I wonder if he knows that he gives my body that same reaction._

We stood there, me still his shirt and him just in his boxers, letting our mouths do all the talking. His hands were making their way north from my hips, bunching the shirt up and stopping as he reached the swell of my chest. I moaned into his mouth and urged him to continue. We were too consumed in ourselves that I didn't even hear the door open.

"OH MY GOD! ISABELLA MARIE SWAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT MAN?!" A high pitched screech brought us straight back to reality as I broke away from Edward and saw Alice standing in the door frame. She had been holding a bag of bagels and a latte, both of which were now on the floor. Her mouth was agape and her eyes bugged out of her head.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Alice, honey, what are you screaming about?" Jasper was two steps behind her with a drink carrier that held 3 more coffees. Alice didn't get a chance to answer before the sight that was before him registered on Jasper's face. Calmly he looked at us and asked, "Edward, why are you naked?"

"Crap." I mumbled into his chest. Well, I guess they were going to find out one way or another. This way just happened to be "another".

"Uh, guys it's not what it looks like?" I stammered looking at Jasper. Well actually it was exactly what it looked like. I was half naked and about to ravish his cousin on the stairs. I remembered that we still hadn't picked up the living room and I looked up at Edward. He nodded, understanding what I was trying to convey with my eyes and tried to distract them from going in there.

"Alice, you may want to get a towel to clean up that coffee before it stains the wood." Edward said urgently, trying to think of anything to get them to the kitchen. "Jasper, you should help."

Alice seemed to finally snap out of her trance and shrieked. She grabbed Jasper's hand and ran to the kitchen to get a towel. Seizing our opportunity, we quickly ran to the living room and started grabbing anything that resembled clothing. I took his pile and ran to the laundry room throwing them all on the floor. I walked back in and gave the living room a once over, and tried to remember if there was anything I forgot. I didn't have any extra time to ask Edward if there was anything we missed before Alice and Jasper came in with that "we need to talk" look on her face.

I curled my legs up under me and sat down on the couch next to Edward. He slid his arm behind me and pulled me into him.

"Okay, spill." Ah Alice, never the shy one. I looked up at Edward and he smiled at me and nodded, letting me know I could say whatever I wanted about our night last night.

I took a deep breath and began. I decided to leave out the good, girly details for later when it was just Alice and I.

"So, after the club we came back here and ate the left over Chinese and then we just sat and talked for a while in my room then things kinda just happened and…" I looked down nervously. I felt like I had just gotten caught having sex by my parents.

Alice was trying her best to look stern but the twinkle in her eye gave it away. Jasper on the other hand was giving Edward a hard look, playing the part of protective big brother. The look lasted about 5 seconds before a huge grin crossed his face.

"Okay so since breakfast was ruined because of the two hormonal adults making out on my stairs, I say we go out!" Alice smiled and looked at us. "Get dressed. Edward, you'll have to wear some of Jasper's clothes that I keep here."

We got off the couch and headed to the stairs, neither of us looking at the other, mainly to keep from laughing at the situation. As we reached the top of the landing I heard another scream.

"BELLA! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR BRA DOING SHOVED UNDER THE COUCH CUSHION?!" I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at Edward.

"I guess we forgot something after all." His eyes were apologetic but the smirk on his face said he didn't miss the hilarity in this situation. I grabbed his hand and ran to my room, collapsing on the bed and covering my head with a pillow.

"Oh great. She knows." I groaned slightly, feeling the bed shift and feeling Edward's hand on my hip. I peeked from under the pillow to see Edward's face. He was smiling at me, his eyes sparkling with a hint of mischief and I threw the pillow at him gently. He batted it away and brushed the hair off my face. His thumb caressed my cheek and he gave me a chaste kiss.

"Let's get dressed before we get yelled at again, or worse, make her even madder." He grinned and hopped off the bed. "Alice's room is…?"

"Down the hall on the left. Jasper's clothes are in the dresser, bottom drawer." I told him. "I put the laundry away." I gave him a small smile.

He left the room and I got up, running a brush through my hair and I threw on a pair of dark blue low riders and a blue polo with a white cami underneath. I grabbed my low-top converse, chucks as we called them, and slipped them on. Making sure I had my phone, I took one last look in the mirror to make sure I looked presentable.

_Ah, wouldn't do to try and hide that hickey on your neck, she probably already saw._

I was walking out of my room, lost in thought, when I almost bumped into Edward. He was wearing a dark green button up with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows and a pair of khakis. Damn, he looked good. I tried not to undress him but my eyes had a mind of their own. He saw me staring and puffed his chest out a little, and I let out a small gasp. The shirt was a little tighter on him than his other one and helped to accentuate his wonderfully defined chest even more.

"You look nice." I smiled and reached up to fix his collar. "Although, that hair could use some taming." I reached up and messed his hair up a little more.

He grabbed my wrist and stared at me intensely. Slowly he brought my hand to his lips and placed a gently kiss on each of my knuckles before kissing my palm. Watching his lips on my skin sent so many dirty thoughts through my mind that I had half a mind to tell Alice that I would be skipping breakfast to dine on Edward's lips.

I stepped into him hesitantly, taking his other hand in mine and mimicked his actions. We stood there for a minute before he simply released my hand and let his fingers entwine themselves with the hand that I was still holding. He looked at me a little sheepishly, and then gave my hand a squeeze. I led him down the stairs to a waiting Jasper.

"Alice is in the car." He looked up at us, having seen our little interaction and then let his eyes drop to our hands. He smirked and then mumbled something that sounded like, "I'll never doubt her again."

We followed him out to the car, getting ready to prepare for another onslaught of questions when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, not recognizing the caller ID.

"Hello? Is this Bella Swan?" The male voice asked.

"Yes. Who is this?" I couldn't place the voice but it sounded vaguely familiar.

"Oh, hi. This is James… from La Push. Remember me?" Ah, yes, I knew where I had heard that voice before.

"Hey James. What's up?" I couldn't think of any reason that James would be calling me. I mean, I knew he was looking at me last night, but I really didn't think that he got that vibe back from me. I know I was wasted but I thought I was putting all my sexual energies towards Edward.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that my DJ has informed me that you were the winner of the Hawaii getaway." Huh? What getaway? "Yes, apparently the whole club was entranced by your dancing it was a unanimous decision."

A light when off in my head and I remember that the DJ had announced that they were giving a Hawaii get away, but I had completely forgotten.

"Bella, you still there?" The voice on the other end was calling for me.

"Oh what? Yes, I'm here. Really I did?!" I started getting excited, letting the words sink in.

"Yes." He let out a low chuckle and continued. "Listen I hope you'll be at La Push again this Friday, we're going to announce you as the winner and give you all the information there."

"Of course! I'll be there. Wow…" My voice trailed off as I started thinking about sunbathing on a beach in Hawaii, being served fruity drinks with little umbrellas in them by cabana boys.

"Well Bella dear, have a wonderful day and I will see you on Friday. Take care beautiful." The line clicked and I stared at my phone.

_Did he just say what I think he said?_

_What, the part about Hawaii or the part about you being beautiful?_

_A little bit of column A and a little bit of column B. Wait, did I even give him my number? How did he …_

I got in the car, consumed with my thoughts before Alice jarred me back into reality.

"Bella, who was that, you look like you've seen a ghost." She was staring at me now, as was everyone else.

I took a deep breath and said, "Guys, we're going to HAWAII!"

**A/N: So I hope you all liked it, the reason I've been stuck on this is because I was inspired for another story: A Night to Remember, and have been working on that. But I knew I needed to come back to this, my first one, my baby.**

**Hopefully I'll be updating this a little more regularly now that I've kicked that block in the ass. **

**As usual, reviews are loved and welcomed. :) And if you want a taste of a fic that's a little out of the ordinary, check out "Chasing Bella" by CaughtMyselfFalling. It's a treat!**

**R&R R&R R&R  
**


	12. Important AN!

Hey guys –

Just wanted to let you know that my one shot "One Last Time" is up for best one shot at the All Human Twilight Awards and voting ends tomorrow. There are some really awesome fics there and the link is in my profile as well as right here: http: // twilightallhumanawards(dot)webs(dot)com - remove the spaces and (dot)s

I know I've been shite about updating BUT the good news is:

A Night to Remember – ¾ of this next chapter is already done. I'm about 90% sure it will be up on Wednesday.

Pride & Prejudice in Forks – is finished and waiting for last minute grammatical changes and will 100% be up on Tuesday.

First Impression – is really giving me a hard time but I'm really trying to work around the block that I have for it; it's about halfway there, so expect that last out of all of them.

It's no excuse really, but my work has been mandating overtime lately and we're just about to start up as the new school year is too. So I apologize profusely and hope that you all will bear with me a little longer as I break through the writer's block and get out some quality chapters.

Thanks for all your reviews and support. I really do appreciate every single one of them.

-OhThoseCullenBoys


End file.
